Solo este invierno
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Un mundo dominado por el frió y letal invierno. Amu esta dispuesta a acabar con dominio de este, y para lograrlo estará dispuesta a darlo todo... su amor y su traición. Pero no estaba en sus planes que Ikuto influenciara tanto en su vida, su mente y... su corazón; sobretodo sabiendo que él es su peor enemigo. Amor/ Aventura/ Fantasía/ Reinos/ Historia interesante/ Traición/ Amuto.
1. ¡Ya basta!

Capítulo 1: ¡Ya basta!

Esto no podría ser peor mi padre en lecho de muerte, mi madre exigiéndome que me case con Tadase para que la familia de la primavera y verano se unan y por fin puedan derrotar al reino del invierno.

Salgo de mi habitación y como siempre un guardia me sigue como goma de mascar a mi zapato, suspiro, bajo a la sala de estar en la cual está mi hermana menor Ami, tiene 17 en un año menor que yo y tengo la duda que ella no es mi hermana porque somos totalmente distintas la una de la otra (excepto por nuestro color de ojos) ella es escandalosa y por todo arma un alboroto, no se puede estar tranquila.

Me siento en el sillón de color azul en el cual se sentaba mi padre antes de cayera en cama, miro hacia la ventana y observo la nieve caer como lo ha estado haciendo por 14 años seguidos.

-¡Haaaaa! Estoy aburrida- grita Ami caminando de un lado a otro.

La ignoro.

Miro mi librero que está al otro lado de la sala de estar, me concentro en el libro que quiero leer y lo atraigo hacia mí, lo hago levitar y Ami deja su griterío y lo mira asombrada, lo hago que de vueltas alrededor de Ami y lo atraigo hacia mí.

-¿Cuándo podre lograr hacer eso hermana?- pregunta Ami.

-Cundo cumplas los 18 años, como todo el mundo- contesto cogiendo el libro que está en el aire.

-¡Pero tú lo comenzaste a hacer an…!- grito Ami, pero la interrumpí a tiempo.

-¡Yo nada Ami! ¡Yo nada! ¿Te ha quedado claro?- La miro enfadada.

-Lo siento. ¿Podrías encender la chimenea?-dije Ami.

Rápidamente concentro mi energía en mi mano provocando fuego en ella, y lo lance hacia la chimenea encendiendo los leños secos que en ella estaban

Siento que alguien está bajando les escaleras y sé que mi madre, siempre que la tengo cerca me da un escalofrío en toda a columna.

-Vaya Amu como siempre no estás haciendo nada productivo, niña- dice mi madre delante de mí.

La ignoro.

Me concentro en mi libro.

-Amu te estoy hablando, mal criada- dice cruzando los brazos.

La ignoro.

-Deja eso- dice quitándome mi libro. Y me enojo –¡Te tienes que arreglar para Tadase que viene en unos minutos!- y arroja mi libro a la chimenea. Haciéndolo cenizas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que Tadase no me interesa y nunca que va a interesar?!- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Eso no me importa, no ves que si unen sus fuerzas podrían poner fin a esta era de hielo. El reino del invierno no se va a detener jamás sino hacemos algo y si seguimos así terminaremos como el reino del otoño. ¡Destruidos y casi extintos!-

-SEÑORA, RAPIDO SUBAN EL REY ESTA MUY MAL-dijo la sirvienta.

Fui la primera en entrar y rápidamente fui donde mi padre.

-Padre- dije tomando su mano.

-Amu y Midori déjeme un momento a solas con Ami, por favor-

Salimos con mi madre.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-dijo mi madre apuntándome.

-¿Mía?-

-Sí, sino armaras tanto escándalo acerca del matrimonio entre Tadase y tú, tu padre no tendría que estar preocupándose por el reino, eres una mala hija, te odio-

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió Ami, llorando.

-Dijo que enteraras- dijo Ami.

Al entrar mi madre iba a hacerlo conmigo, pero Ami la detuvo.

-Dijo que solo Amu-

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación de papá me pidió que me acercara a él.

-Amu, me estoy muriendo-

-No digas eso padre-

-Es la verdad, querida. Y quiero que me cumplas una promesa-

-Lo que sea…-

-Quiero… que seas feliz. No me importa con quien sea o lo que opine la gente, solo quiero que seas feliz… y he visto que Tadase no te va a hacer feliz. No tienes que llevan la carga de un reino sino quieres, nunca te dejes pisotear y ni presionar. Busca tu propia felicidad, explora el mundo, enamórate, disfruta todo lo que puedas y nunca te des por vencida. Lucha… por… tú… feli-ci-dad- y así dio du último suspiro.

-¿Padre?-dije

-¿PADRE?-

-No te vayas por favor, te lo ruego- los ojos me picaban porque quería llorar pero tenía que mantenerme firme. Por mi felicidad.

Capítulo 2: Mi verdadero yo. 


	2. Mi verdadero Yo

Capítulo 2: Mi verdadero yo.

El viento soplaba furioso acompañado de la incesante nieve, todo el mundo estaba vestido de negro, todos caminábamos cabizbaja, era deprimente pero no era para menos, acababa de morir un gran rey y estábamos en su velorio.

Mi madre y mi hermana estaban junto al ataúd de mi padre, llorándolo; por mi parte estaba lo más alejada posible de su ataúd, su recuerdo me entristecía de sobre manera y no me tenía permitido llorar menos en público, se suponía que YO sería la desde ahora la reina, pero jamás me podría acostumbrar a ese cargo, era me mi padre y nadie lo podría remplazar, ni siquiera yo.

Como me hubiera gastado despedir a mi padre con un gran día soleado, pero no está nieve no cesaba.

A mi lado – por desgracia - se encontraba Tadase dándome palmaditas en la espalda cosa que me desagrado bástate pero como estábamos en público lo soporte pero no sabía cuánto más lo haría.

Cuando volvimos del velorio mi madre me estaba taladrando con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa que me miras así?- dije a mi madre de una vez.

-Por tu culpa no logre despedirme de mi esposo, por estar desperdiciando sus últimas palabras CONTIGO, a pesar de ser una pésima hija- dijo recalcando el "contigo".

-Por algo será que decidió hablar con sus hijas antes de su esposa, una esposa muy pero muy materialista cave decir, ¿No lo crees madre?- dije devolviéndole el golpe. (No es literal)

-¿A qué te estas refiriendo malcriada?, como se te ocurre insinuar eso de tu difunto padre- dijo sonando ofendida.

-A mí no me engañas madre, a mí no, yo te conozco perfectamente, todas y cada una de tus fechorías y no me obligues a sacarlas a la luz- y así di por terminada esa discusión, subí a mi recamara y me acosté a descansar.

En mi mente todavía reinaban las palabras de mi padre.

_"Quiero… que seas feliz. No me importa con quien sea o lo que opine la gente, solo quiero que seas feliz… y he visto que Tadase no te va a hacer feliz. No tienes que llevan la carga de un reino sino quieres, nunca te dejes pisotear y ni presionar. Busca tu propia felicidad, explora el mundo, enamórate, disfruta todo lo que puedas y nunca te des por vencida. Lucha… por… tú… feli-ci-dad"_

De la nada tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dije sentándome en la cama.

Quien entro fue Tadase, me miro y sonrió. Se sentó en mi cama y tomo mi mano.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto acariciando mi palma.

-Sí- dije apartando mi mano.

-Amu tengo más que claro que este compromiso no es de tu agrado- dijo mirándome a los ojos –Y a mí tampoco me agrada esto- dijo sorprendiéndome de sobre manera.

-Pero… ¿y entonces?- dije confusa, todavía digiriendo la información.

-Lo hago por mi pueblo, por el bienestar de éste- dijo manteniendo la mirada firme.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Con nuestro propio bienestar?- pregunte, egoísta mente.

-Hay que dejarlo de lado, yo estoy dispuesto pero tú, no lo creo, tú Amu eres una mujer decidida, que no se deja llevar por lo que lo demás dicen sobre ti, todo lo haces a tu ritmo y al que no le gusta lo mandas literalmente al carajo, y eso es lo que más me encanta de tu actitud y no quiero que pierdas tu esencia. Quiero que hullas- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Pero y mi hermana, todo el peso de la corona recaería sobre ella, no quiero eso para ella- dije cabizbaja. Por primera vez que Tadase y yo teníamos una conversación tan larga y profunda.

-No te tienes que preocupar de ella yo me voy a encargar-

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunte mirándolo nuevamente.

-Sí-

-Lo voy a pensar- dije mirando mi ventana.

-De acuerdo- dijo acariciando mi cabeza y se marchó de mi recamara.

-O-

* * *

Ya no lo iba a pensar más me iba a marchar, por primera vez u mucho tiempo iba a ser egoísta e iba a pensar solo el mí. No pensaba llevar equipaje no quería nada que me recordara este lugar por un tiempo.

Me puse una capa con gorro y Salí a media noche sin que nadie me viera.

El frio ya no me inmutaba en lomas mínimo, ya en realidad no recordaba lo que era un verano o una estación cálida, por eso mi piel era pálida como porcelana y mi pelo largo el cual me ayudaba a mantener el calor en mi cabeza.

Comencé a caminar con paso firme y rápido, adentrándome en el frondoso bosque blanco. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo el agotamiento iba incrementando.

-Necesito un descanso dije deteniéndome ya no sentía los pies, temía lo peor. Me acerque a un pino que se veía viejo y seco y puse una mano en él, lo fui secando todavía más, cuando ya fue suficiente comencé a sacar trozos del pino ya seco. Ya con el pino listo necesitaba un lugar apropiado para encender la fogata, acerque mi mano a la nieve y concentre fuego en mi mano derritiendo la nieve, situé la leña en la tierra fría e infértil y por fin pude encender a maldita fogata si hubiese sido posible la hubiera agrazado para obtener su calor. Me senté junto a ella, observe el hipnotizante movimiento de las llamas, como estas bailaban delicadamente.

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Les digo desde antes que esta fic tendrá capítulos cortitos pero los tratare de subir con la mayor rapidez posible (y de mi imaginación)


	3. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Capítulo 3: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido y muy frio, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una aldeana, la cual iba muy abrigada, me miro de manera aliviada, vi que articulaba palaras pero por alguna razón no escuche nada, luego llego un señor un poco más mayor que la aldeana, entre ellos hablaban y luego la mujer se retiró de la habitación y cundo volvió me trajo un bajo con un contenido cristalino e hizo que lo bebiera como todavía estaba aturdida no pude resistirme, el líquido era agrio de verdad malísimo, luego poco a poco mis sentidos se fueron despertando.

-¿Chica está bien?- pregunto la aldeana.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunte sentándome.

-Mi esposo te encontró en el bosque inconsciente-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el reino del invierno ¿acaso no eres de acá?-

-¡Que! ¿Cómo llegue hasta acá?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hey tranquila- dijo la aldeana.

-¡Aléjate!- dije extendiendo mi mano y canalizan do mi poder en ella produciendo fugo.

-Erik ve a buscar a los guardias- dijo la aldeana

La aldeana rápidamente hizo una pares de hielo que me separaba de ella.

No cómo es posible que terminara aquí, tengo que escapar ahora.

Apoye mi mano y comencé a derretir el hielo, lo cual fue fácil, pero lo que no me gustó nada fue que tuve que dejar inconsciente a la aldeana, al salir un viento me azoto en la cara pero aun así comencé a escapar.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee y me encontré a dos grandes hombres siguiéndome el paso comencé a correr más rápido pero en pocos minutos los grandulones ya me tenían inmovilizada.

-Vamos tenemos que llevarla a los calabozos- dijo uno de los grandulones mientras me tiraba el brazo.

-¡Cuidado con mi brazo Idiota!- le exigí.

-Vamos a tener que calar esa linda boquita, si no te callas- dijo el otro amenazándome con la mirada.

Comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia donde quiera que estuviera ese dichoso calabozo.

-Suéltenme-

-Cállate- luego vi el puño de uno de los grandulones de que me dejo desmallada

-0-

* * *

Una patada en el estómago me despertó para luego ser samureada bruscamente por los hombros.

-Despierta… ¡Despierta!- los grandulones me pusieron de pie.

-Ya, ya, ya, estoy de pie- escupí sangre, creo que se me rompió algo por dentro.

Mire hacia el frente y me sorprendí ante lo que vi. Era un gran salón con grande ventanales a sus costados sonde se podía ver la nieve caer, en el piso había una alfombra de terciopelo de color azul y en el fondo habían dos tronos.

¡No! ¡No podía estar en este lugar, donde estaba totalmente desprotegida!

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunte a los grandulones.

-Hay alguien que te quiere ver, ahora mira al frente- dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la ponía hacia al frente.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la puerta cerca de los tronos.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que trajo el invierno- dijo el joven que entraba por la puerta.

Camino con confianza y control por el salón asta sentarse en el trono de la derecha.

-Tráiganla aquí- le ordeno a los grandulones, quienes me comenzaron a empujar para avanzar.

Comencé a caminar a regañadientes, cuando estuve al frente del chico peli azul y ojos zafiros los grandulones me exigieron que me arrodillara ante él.

-Jamás- espete en la cara del peli azul, los grandulones quisieron forzarme pero los espante aplicándoles calor –Antes muerta.

El chico por un breve momento miro a los grandulones para luego mirarme a mí.

-La princesa Amu…- se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi -¿Sabe usted que se está haciendo una gran búsqueda en su reino por encontrarla? Yo podría aprovecharme de eso…- se detuvo detrás de mí y me susurro al oído –Y matarla…- me estremecí ante el sufrimiento que sufriría mi hermana, pero no quise que me viera débil, mantuve mi compostura- O, podría encarcelarte por el resto de tu vida.

-Vete al demonio.

-Chicos parece que la princesa quiere descansar llévenla a su cuarto real- dijo el joven mientras se marchaba.

Los dos grandulones me volvieron a arrastrar hasta llevarme hasta un lugar inhóspito con desagradable oros a humedad abrieron un calabozo y se empujaron hacia adentro.

-Que tengas buenas noches princesa- dijo uno grandulón en tono burlesco.

-¡Púdrete!.

* * *

Les digo desde antes que esta fic tendrá capítulos cortitos pero los tratare de subir con la mayor rapidez posible (y de mi imaginación)


	4. Herida

Capítulo 4: Herida.

Actualice, si, no es una ilusión. ¡HOY CUMPLO UN AÑO EN !

Hey hoy actualizaré este los siguientes fic's:

-Solo este invierno

-Si… Eres un pervertido… Pero me encanta

-Academia de vampiros (Talvez)

Espero que disfruten.

A la mañana siguiente el honorable príncipe Ikuto-se nota el sarcasmo-se dignó a visitarme.

-Ikuto- pronuncie su nombre con desprecio.

-Príncipe Ikuto para ti…-digo con tonos de grandeza.

-En tus sueños- lo interrumpí.

-si supieras lo que sucede en mis sueños, amu-dijo con un mirada pervertida.

-¡Lárgate!-

-A pesar de que te traje el desayuno… No lo creo- dijo agachándose y pasando una bandeja por un espacio en la celda.

Lo tome y lo acerque a mí. No estaba nada mal. Una taza de leche tibia y una tostadas con mantequilla. Lo mire nuevamente y dije:

-Pensé que tu plan era matarme-

-Lo estoy pensando- dijo apoyándose en los fierros del calabozo. Rápidamente me acerque a él, tome uno de los fierros y provoque descargas eléctricas en ellos. Ikuto recibió las descargas y se alejó rápidamente –Aunque me le estas poniendo difícil, Amu- alzo la mano y congelo mi comida.

-Púdrete- de dije con rencor.

-Ya cállate, huérfana-

-¡Como te atreves desgraciado!-

-¡Cállate!-

-Eres un idiota… ¡nunca te voy a dejar tranquilo, voy a hacer tu vida un locura!... hasta mi último aliento Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¡Lo juro!-

-Vamos a ver quién vuelve loco a quien, Amu- desafiándome, miro a los guardias –Llévenla a las habitaciones de arriba.

Los guardias acataron las órdenes del principito, me sacaron de la celda pero yo no me quede quieta, así que ambos tuvieron que tomarme por los brazos, gran error, los electrocute dejándolos inconscientes, corrí hacia el idiota pero puso una pared de hielo de inmediato, obviamente lo la pude derribar porque él era mucho más poderoso que la aldeana. Tarde un tiempo en derretir el hielo y por fin pude acercarme a Ikuto pero me tomo por las manos y las congelo, si, las congelo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- grite de dolor, caí de rodillas –Maldito-murmure.

-Valla aun así tienes persistencia, me sorprendes, cabeza dura-

-¡Mis manos, maldito!- le grite.

Me cargo como si fuera un saco de papas me saco delas prisiones, yo no dejaba de maldecirlo y patalear hasta que congelo mis tobillos.

-¡Maldito inhumano!- le grite al oído aprovechando mi postura –Si me vas a matar de hipotermia hazlo de una puta vez-

-Valla boquita la tuya-

Me traslado por muchos pasillos y habitaciones hasta que comenzó a subir una escalera, de la nada quede inconsciente, desperté cuando el desgraciado me tendió en una cama de las muchas habitaciones de su maldito castillo.

Rápidamente puse mis manos congeladas detrás de su cuello para que no se fuera.

-Primero me sacas estas cosas y luego te puedes ir al demonio- le dije.

-¿Y si no…?- me sonrió pícaramente.

-Te arrepentirás-

-No lo creo- rápidamente se escapó de mi agarre –No hagas estupideces- y salió de la habitación poniéndole seguro.

-¡Sácame de aquí, Ikuto!- me comencé a retorcer en la cama.

Con que aquí voy a pasar talvez el resto de mi vida… Que humillante.

Intente provocar fuego un mis manos para derretir el hilo pero no surtió efecto, al contrario mi salieron horribles ampoas, mire el mueble que tenía al lado de la cama, alcé mis brazos y golpee al hielo de ellos contra el mueble, tampoco dio efecto.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a una sirvienta, traía una bandeja con comida, irónico porque no tenía mis manos para hacerlo, mi cuerpo estaba agotado de tanto luchar.

-Aquí le dejo su comida señorita- dijo dándose la vuelta sin mirarme

-No puedo comer- dije con voz ronca y agotada.

La chica se dio vuelta y miro mis muñecas y pies, dio un salto de la impresión, se me acerco y puso una mano en el hilo de las mías, podría decir que intento liberarme pero fue inútil nuevamente.

-Fue Ikuto- le dije por si es que hacía falta, la sirvienta asintió y se fue.

¿Es enserio?, ¿no va a hacer nada?

Extendí mis brazos por encima de mí cabeza y me volví a dormir.

-Amu, despierta…-

Abri mis ojos de golpe encontrándome al detestable Ikuto junto a mí.

-¿¡Que haces aqu…!? Auch!- un intenso dolor en mis manos.

-Quieta, tus manos están muy dañadas- dijo mirando por encima de mi cabeza, mis manos habían sido descongelas pero las ampoas seguían allí –Grandísima idiota, como molestas- se alejó y luego trajo una crema junto a él, intente levantarme pero el muy desgraciado no había descongelado mis piernas, Ikuto noto que intentaba escapar y rápidamente se sentó encima de mí- Quieta-

-¡Hey bajate!- reclame.

Ikuto tomo mis brazos y los bajo lenta mente.

-No intentes nada, va a ser peor para ti- me advirtió.

Pero le mande una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

-¡Amu!- dijo apretando mis muñecas. Reprimí el grito de dolor y puse media sonrisa.

-Te dije que aria de tu vida una locura.

-De verdad estoy pensando en matarte- Dijo untando la crema por mis manos. La crema parecía milagrosa porque el ardor y molestar desapareció por completo.

-Que honor, príncipe-

Ikuto se percató de que lo llame príncipe por primera vez, porque su cuerpo se paralizo.

-No te la creas, idiota- le dije de nuevo, antes de que se pasara películas.

-Haaa… mi como terminas si te quito la mirada por unos instantes- dijo tratando mis manos con delicadeza.

-Ya cállate, esto es culpa tuya- le dije desviando la mirada


	5. Marcada (Has tu decisión)

_**Hola personas, no te saltes este anuncio porque es de suma importancia:**_

_**Bueno me he dado cuenta que tengo muchas historias a sin terminar como:**_

_**-"Academia de monstruos."**_

_**-"Si... Eres un pervertido... Pero me encanta."**_

_**-"Solo este invierno"**_

_**Y he decidido que no voy a ir subiendo capítulos como lo hacia hasta ahora (al azar, cuando mi imaginación lo exigía), ahora tengo planeado terminar estas historias en orden, me explico; en el caso de ser esta historia, voy a terminarla y luego continuare con las demás que ya les mencione.**_

_**Pero eso no es todo, espero que ustedes decidan cual quieren que termine primero, para las personas que siguen mis historias se les hará mas democrático elegir, en caso de que sigas solo esta historia te recomiendo que vas a visitar las demás. Espero las respuestas en los comentarios, plis contesten, el importante.**_

**Capítulo 5: Marcada.**

Cuando Ikuto dejo la habitación no me dejo sola, porque dejo la habitación vigilada por guardias en la puerta y sus alrededores.

Volví mi atención a la comida que me había dejado la sirvienta, aunque estuviera un poco fría no me importo, no lo había notado pero hacía más de 24 horas que no comía nada, cuando deje el plato vacío volví a dejarlo donde estaba.

Aunque Ikuto había descongelado también mis tobillos, todavía los tenía entumecidos, cosa que me impediría escapar de aquí, por aura mis manos eran inútiles por las heridas y ampoas que tenían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la misma sirvienta del día anterior abrió las cortinas de mi habitación, abril el armario que estaba en frente de mi cama y saco un vestido azul cielo y lo tendió en mi cama. Cuando planeaba marcharse le dije:

-Hey- la sirvienta se volteo ante mi llamado, le indique el vestido -¿Qué planeas que haga?

-El príncipe Ikuto la espera para desayunar-

-Pues dile que no pienso bajar para eso-

La sirvienta asintió y se fue.

Lentamente me acerque al vestido, era un vestido sencillo de un color muy parecido al celeste.

Lo deje de lado cundo escuche fuertes pasos de alguien muy enojado, cori como pude hasta el armario y me escondí allí justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera.

-Amu…- escuche a Ikuto decir a regaña dientes –donde diablos estas.

Me acurruque entre las prendad de ropas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Lo escuche andar por toda la habitación, dentro del baño, entre las sabanas y debajo de la cama, mientras murmuraba entre dientes de lo infantil que era, cuando parecía haberse rendido, lo escuche salir, luego silencio y más silencio.

Salí del armario con mucho cuidado hasta que escuche un crujido sobre mi cabeza, todo paso en cámara lenta, me voltee para ver que Ikuto estaba sobre el armario, cuando lo mire a los ojos me sentí como si fuera la presa de un lince y todavía más cundo este salto del armario y me empujo a la cama y se puso sobre mi, tomando mis muñecas, inmovilizándome.

La actitud de Ikuto era totalmente distinta a la de ayer, antes era un ser controlado, sínico y arrogante, pero ahora pareciera que se dejaba dominar por sus instintos y sentimientos. Hasta sus pupilas pareciera que cambiaron, se veía como un verdadero lince, amenazando a su presa, a mí.

-Ikuto- Me quede muy quiera, temiendo que actuara sin control y contra mí, relaje todos los músculos pero no aparte la mirada, tenía que dejarle claro que un que se comportara de esa manera no me intimidaba –No me intimidas.

-Amu…- acerco su rostro más al mío – eso ya lo veremos.

Sus cabellos estaban en contacto con mi rostro, provocándome cosquillas, les sople para que se alejaran.

-Gran error- dijo con voz ronca. Acerco sus labios a mi cuello y cundo estos hicieron contacto con mi piel me… ¡Chupo!

Me inquiete de inmediato, intente escabullirme, pero no lo logre, me tenía muy sujeta.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¡¿Me estás haciendo un chupón?!- Intente mover mi cuello pero cundo lo hice Ikuto me mordió en serio –Auch, eso me dolió, idiota.

-Quédate quieta- dijo para volver a mi cuello.

-¡Me van a quedar marcas!, ¡Pervertido!- Me estaba haciendo un segunda marca –Detente.

-Solo si te pones el vestido y me sigues- y volvió a mi cuello. Me removí de nuevo pero volvió a morderme. Pensé en darle una descarga o quemarlo pero con la extraña personalidad que hoy traía eso quería un arma de doble filo. Me volvió a morder.

-Aaa… de acuerdo, detente- Gracias dios se detuvo, cuando creí que se alejaría se volvió a acerco pero no me chupo, el maldito… ¡Me lamio! –¡IKUTO, YA BASTA!- el maldito pervertido se reía mientras se sentaba a mi lado, también me senté pero me aleje hasta otro extremo de la cama.

-Tienes 5 minutos, si no sales del baño pasado ese tiempo voy a entrar, no me importa se estés a medio vestir, y te voy a traer aquí- dijo golpeando el colchón con la mano- y voy a terminar lo que comencé- miro deseoso mi cuello, rápidamente lo cubrí con mi mano -1, 2, 3,4… está corriendo el tiempo.

-Demonios- tome el vestido y corrí al baño, de deshice de la sucia ropa de que traía puesta, limpie mi cara y los dientes y me puse el condenado vestido. Salí del baño e Ikuto estaba fuera con la mano extendida, pareciera que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y cumplir la promesa que hizo.

Me miro con recelo y me dijo:

-4 minutos con 59 segundos, condenada con suerte- internamente suspire de alivio.

Me tomo por el brazo y me sentó frente al tocador, él se puso atrás de mí. Tomo un pinche con forma de copo (de nieve) y tomo mi pelo haciéndome un moño, me sorprendió la facilidad con que lo hizo y también con el resultado del peinado. Ikuto me miro a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo y luego bajo la mirada, fue hasta hay cuando comprendí la razón del peinado, éste hacia que las rojas marcas de mi cuello estuvieran expuestas a la vista de cualquiera. Ikuto también noto que yo descubrí el propósito del peinado.

-¿Es en serio Ikuto?- dije tapando con mi mano las marcas.

-Calla- dijo tomando mi mano y alejándola de mi cuello –No quiero que las ocultes.

-Me niego.

-Amu, tu ahora estas en mi poder, ¿todavía no lo entiendes?

* * *

En el caso de que te ayas saltado el anuncio que apareció al principio (muy mal hecho) ve a leerlo, es importante.

En el caso de que ya lo ayas leído, no olvides comentarme tu respuesta.


	6. Marioneta

**bueno por mayoria de votos continuare hasta terminar con "Solo este invierno"**

**Disfruten...**

**Capítulo 6: Marioneta**

-Vamos tengo algo que ofrecerte te conviene- dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

Me levante y pase por delante de él, cuando me di cuenta de que no conocía en absoluto este lugar y mucho menos el comedor así que fui reduciendo muy lentamente mi paso para que Ikuto me guiara. Cuando finalmente legamos al comedor la mesa ya estaba servida, Ikuto se acercó a la mesa e indicó mi asiento, el cual estaba al lado del suyo, él estaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero la vergüenza me venció cuando los sirvientes cambiaban los platos y llenaban nuestros vasos mientras miraban disimuladamente mi cuello, así que cada vez que volvían a la mesa intentaba bajar la cabeza para ocultar mi cuello pero Ikuto me dirigía miradas de advertencia y yo se las devolvía ya sin temor de reprimenda.

Cuando por fin termine mi desayuno me levante y me empecé a alejar, ya me sabia el camino hasta mi habitación, cuando cerré la puerta y me asome a la ventana, estaba nevando, queee sorpreeesa (tono sarcástico).

En algunas ocasiones cuando era niña, donde la inocencia y la ignorancia remaban en mi mente y mi vida, me preguntaba de donde venía la nieve y el frio. ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro el clima cambio tan drástica mente?, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era la danza elegante y sencilla que hacían los copos al caer del cielo, como si fueran las plumas de las alas de un ángel, tan ligeras y delicadas, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a ese ángel y pedirle que descansara su vuelo. Pero eso era en el pasado, ahora sabía que todo eso era a causa del egoísmo y el abuso del poder, en el cual no hay equilibrio.

-Amu…- la voz de Ikuto me saco de mis pensamientos me voltee lentamente para míralo, su apariencia parecía que había vuelto a la "normalidad" –Te tengo una propuesta-.

Ikuto avanzo hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Ven- dijo dando palmaditas en la cama.

-Estoy bien aquí- me apoye contra la pared.

-Ok, hoy es el día de las estaciones…-

Era cierto, era una de las fiestas más importantes, en ellas asistían las personas más relevantes de cada reino/estación.

-¿Y qué?- dije

-Vas a ser mi acompañante-

-¿Qué?-

-Fijare en lo positivo de la situación Amu, tu familia va a asistir a esa fiesta, es la única forma que te ofrezco para que ellos sepan que tú estás viva, podrás hablar con ellos- podría tranquilizar a Ami, a mi madre y también a Tadase –Pero tendrás que mentirles- se puso de pie y se me acerco –les dirás que tu estas aquí conmigo por gusto, tendrás que decir eso a cualquiera que te lo pregunte-

-¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?-

-A ti-


	7. La previa

Capítulo 7: La previa

Esa misma noche la sirvienta saco otro vestido del armario esta era de noche para la fiesta, era de un azul zafiro pero se iba aclarando al final de este llegando al blanco. Saco unos zapatos color plateado. Luego se me acercó y me entrego una carta y se fue.

La abrí y era una pequeña nota, no reconocí la caligrafía.

_Amu:_

_Como ya acordamos me vas a acompañar a la fiesta._

_No te demores o voy a continuar con lo de esta mañana con mucho gusto._

_ATTE Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_PD: ¡No te cubras el cuello!_

-Demonios- me dirigí al baño rápidamente y me bañe, cuando salí afuera estaba la sirvienta esperándome para ayúdame a poner el vestido, lo cual fue muy complicado ya que tenía corsé, dios no sé si me voy a desmayar por mentirles descaradamente a mi familia o por la falta de oxígeno que ahora estoy necesitando. Luego me sentó frente al tocador para hacerme un peinado, no le di a conocer lo que Ikuto me pidió, que no me cubriera el cuello, así que me hizo un peinado el cual cubría mi cuello con algunos mechones.

-Disculpa…- le dije a la sirvienta que estaba concentraba arreglando mi cabello- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica dejo mi cabello y me miro a través del espejo, un tanto sorprendida, ¿es que acoso nadie se lo había preguntado?.

-Porque pregunta princesa…

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?... oh, llámame por mi nombre, por favor-

-No se me permite pero si le parece más cómodo la puedo llamar como señorita Amu.

-Está bien, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es May.

-May, ¿también se te tiene prohibido hablar conmigo? Ya que no me hablas casi nada-

-No exactamente, pero pensé que la servidumbre no le agradaba, como a la mayoría de la realeza.

-Oh, por favor no me compares- emboce una sonrisa- no creas que menosprecio a la gente de un rango inferior al mío. Tal vez te confundiste por mi actitud fría estos que he estado aquí, pero eso es a causa del "idiota".

-¿Del "idiota"?- pregunto sin saber a quién me refería.

-Hablo de Ikuto.

-Jjajajaa… oh señorita tiene que irse, pronto se ara tarde- dijo mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-De acuerdo- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta –Gracias por cuidar de mi May… nos vemos luego.

Al bajar por las escaleras me encontré con Ikuto que venía de la puerta de salida.

Iba vestido con un jeans negro, una camisa gris, una chaqueta negra, sus zapatos y para rematar llevaba una corbata con los mismos colores de mi vestido.

Se apresuró a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras tendiéndome una mano, la cual no acepte obviamente.

Rápidamente me tomo de la cintura dejándome pegada a él.

-Hey

-¿Qué? No esperes que te trate como mi novio hasta estar en la fiesta- dije alejándome de él -¿Nos vamos?

-Ok, vamos.

Salí por primera vez desde que llegue a este lugar.


	8. La fiesta

Hola he vuelto con todas las ganas e imaginación. y para demostrarlo aquí les traigo esta capitulo es CLAVE para la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 8: La fiesta

Subimos a la carroza llevada por cuatro caballos negros. Al entrar en la carroza no acepte la mano de Ikuto para subir y también me senté lo más lejos posible de él.

-¿Es en serio Amu?- dijo mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas quedando más cerca de mí.

-¿Qué?- dije mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Te vas a comportar así todo el camino?- dijo acercándose un poco.

-¿Así como?- alejándome más.

-Alejándote-

-¿Por qué debería dejar que te me acerques?- viéndolo por fin a la cara

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque te odio- dije acercándome a él y mirándolo con aura sombría – No lo olvides, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión?-

-En tus sueños-

-Pero si ya estás en ellos…-murmuro.

-Grandísimo Idiota-

Él rio, pero luego me miro por unos instantes y repentinamente se volteo a mirar a otro lado. No me volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

* * *

Cuando entramos en el salón de la fiesta no pasamos desapercibidos, no era para menos, si ya era llamativo la llegada del príncipe del Invierno, esto se volvía todavía más llamativo se él venía acompañado por la princesa heredera del reino dela primavera, la cual estaba desaparecida. ¡Demonios!

Como prometí, comencé a comportarme como la novia de Ikuto ante el público, iba tomada por su brazo y ante cualquier comentario que él me digiera yo embozaba una sonrisa, esto no era nuevo para mí ya que cuando acompañaba a mi madre tenía que actuar de la misma forma como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Pero era inevitable no notar los murmullos que hacia toda la gente.

"-¿Es la princesa Hinamori Amu?-"

"-No puede ser… estaba desparecida-"

"-¡Mira quién la lleva del brazo!-"

"-No puede ser, nuca creí vivir para ver esto-"

"-Es el príncipe Tsukiyomi-"

"-¿Traiciono a su reino?-"

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!. Como me gustaría explicarles a todos que esto no era lo que parecía. Tras pasar media hora el cuchicheo si disminuyo un poco, hasta cuando entro mi madre, mi hermana junto a Tadase, los representantes del reino de la primavera, a excepción de Tadase que era del reino del verano.

Ikuto también se dio cuenta de su llegada, bajo la cabeza buscando mi mirada, le di a entender que estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, cuando el bullicio se calme podrás hablar con ellos-

Acerque lo más posible mi cabeza hasta el hombro de Ikuto, el me seguía con su mirada.

-Gracias- susurre.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía –Vaya realmente no te inmutas- dijo refiriéndose a su cercanía ante mí –Chica de hielo…- puse en blancos los ojos - ¿Y hiciera esto?- acaricio mi mejilla, le seguí el juego y tome su mano entre las mías.

-No vas a lograr nada, estoy acostumbrada a actuar estas situaciones- le apreté la mano con malicia.

-¿Así?, ¿Y con quién?- a pesar del apretón de mano siguió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Con mi prometido-

-¿Tadase?- su mano se congelo en el lugar donde estaba. (N/A: no literalmente, solo se quedó quieta)

* * *

Mi familia al transcurrir el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la fiesta y con quien estaba.

Pero justo se dio la oportunidad de hablar…

-Ikuto…- le jale la manga e incline mi cabeza hacia un lado para darle a entender que era el momento. Me soltó del brazo y asintió.

Camine con tranquilidad hacia los jardines y la primera persona familiar que encontré fue a Tadase.

Susurre su nombre unas cuantas veces hasta que atraje su atención, éste corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Amu, pensé que estabas muerta, que susto nos has dado- Me soltó para sostenerme de los hombros.

-Si lo sé, han sucedido muchas cosas-

-Si… Amu ¿es cierto que viniste a acompañada por Ikuto?-

-Si-

-Pero porque, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Baja la voz-

-Pero Amu es Ikuto es uno de los causantes de la desgracia de este mundo-

-Ya lo sé, de acuerdo, pero no lo puedo evitar-

-¿Evitar que, Amu?-

-Enamorarme de él-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, escape de casa para poder estar con él-

-¡Estas traicionando a tu pueblo y a tu familia solo por él!-

-Ya lo sé Tadase, pero algún día entenderás por qué lo hago-

-Sabes Amu, estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que estabas muerta a que ahora saber que estas con ese charlatán-

-Por favor Tadase, no me digas eso-

-Adiós Amu-

Sé que lo que dije fue una sarta de mentiras pero por lo menos ahora mi familia sabrá que estoy viva a pesar de todo.

Regrese a dentro de la fiesta y sentí miles de miradas acusadoras en mi espalda.

-Princesa Hinamori-

Voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz masculina. Me topé con un antiguo conocido, Lord Francisco, para mí era como mi tío, fue un gran amigo de mi padre, siempre me trato con mucho cariño.

-¡Lord Francisco! Que alegría me da verle-

-Para mí también, pequeña, ¿me concederías esta pieza de baile?-

-Por supuesto-

Bailar con el me traía tantos recuerdos de infancia, recuerdo que él fue el que me enseñó a bailar, también recuerdo que él fue mi amor platónico pero al pasar los años me di cuenta que eso era solo amor fraternal. Bailar con él se me hacía tan natural, cada uno sabia lo pasos que iba a dar el otro, y eso me hacía sentir segura.

Cuando acabo la música, le mire de manera agradecida, como me recordaba a mi padre.

-Gracias- le dije distanciándome.

-Porque-

-Por todo los recuerdos que me brindado-

-Mi pequeña- acerco su mano a mi cabeza y me acaricio.

-Amu- esa voz: Ikuto. Me paralice cuando su mano toco mi brazo. Voltee lentamente para encontrarme con su mirada zafiro. Cierto, ya no estaba en ese pasado tan tierno y amigable, no, ahora tengo que fingir y lucir mi mejor sonrisa

-Ikuto- tome la mano que me tendió –Él es Lord Francisco, es como mi tío. Lord supongo que ya conoce al príncipe- los presente.

-Claro, un gusto verlo príncipe- dijo Francisco.

-Igualmente, Lord… ahora si me disculpa pienso invitar a la princesa a un baile-

-No es molestia, disfruten-

-Adiós, Lord- me despedí.

Nos alejamos un poco con Ikuto.

-¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba la canción "Ice Chain"

-Haa… como si tuviera otra opción-

-Algún día la tendrás- me susurro al oído.

Me tomo por la cintura y la mano manteniendo un poco de distancia. Todo él era frio.

_Como la nieve sus manos siempre están frías_

_Si las toco puede que se derritan tiernamente_

_Nadie nunca perdonara_

Me empezó a guiar, cosa que era extraña en mí, porque yo se bailar, pero a veces al estar con él me siento como una niña pequeña, este es una sensación que he descubierto hace poco y me es frustrante.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó acerca de mi conversación con Tadase.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- respondí

_Podríamos perderlo todo_

_Aun así quiero verlo_

_No importa si no hay vuelta atrás_

_Brillando en el fin del mundo te encuentras tú_

_No voy a esperar_

_Así que dio por favor dios, ignora por un momento esta vez…_

_El pecado que he cometido_

Si cree que me voy a dejar sentir inferior está muy equivocado, quiero que me mire como un igual, comencé a seguirle el ritmo, a igualarlo, pero de la nada Ikuto me hace dar un giro y vuelve a cambiar sus pasos y su ritmo, lo vuelvo a intentar, pero él me vuelve a hacer girar, pero ya sé a qué atenerme, al terminar el giro me pego a él, desconcertándolo, haciendo que por fin me dé la ventaja de guiarlo, pero es solo al principio, quiero que me vea como un igual. Cuando alzo la cabeza, no tardé en encontrar su mirada, creo notar un brillo de diversión en su mirada, me sonríe, por un momento creo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

_Honestamente dudé un poco porque tenía miedo_

_Desvaneciéndose con el tiempo, aun si estamos unidos ahora_

_No necesito ningún recuerdo dulce_

_Solo hará sufrir mi corazón otras ves_

_Por tus palabras_

No sé en qué momento el bailar con Ikuto paso de ser algo domínate a algo divertido, cada paso nuevo no nos detenía al contrario nos adaptábamos al otro. Pero si hubo algo que nos hizo detenernos.

-¡Hinamori Amu!- era la voz de mi madre.

-Madre- ella venia caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros, su vestido ondeaba con velocidad y su cara era una furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer de la nada, y luego aparecer junto a este charlatán?!- dijo indicando a Ikuto sin ningún temor a represalia.

-Madre… yo…-

-TÚ, NADA- y con una velocidad más allá de mis reflejos me dio una cachetada enfrente de todo mundo. En el fondo del salón vi a Ami cubrirse los ojos con miedo –Esta es la mayor humillación que me has hecho, y va a ser la última, tas la muerte de tu padre ya no tengo ninguna deuda con él, ya no tendré que cuidar de su hija bastarda- mi ojos se abrieron con asombro, lo que está diciendo esta mujer es una mentira –¡Así es Amu, eres su hija bastarda, de una relación de tu padre con una amante del reino del verano, la cual no se quiso hacer responsable de ti! Eres una vergüenza para mi familia, tú ya no eres mi hija- esta vez sí vi venir el segundo golpe, pero estaba en shock, no podía reaccionar.

_Mi corazón con frías cadenas atado esta_

_Temblando de dolor_

_Bien mezclado con la noche, se repite el pecado una y otra vez_

Solo cerré los ojos por reflejo esperando el dolor del golpe, pero este nunca llego, los volvía a abrir y vi la mano de mi madre a medio camino de mi cara, pero esta estaba sujeta por la mano de Ikuto.

-¿Cómo te antevés a tocarme?- dijo mi madre quitando el brazo.

-No, ¿Cómo te atreve a lastimar a Amu?- alce la mirada y vi la mirada de desafío es sus ojos –Escúcheme bien, desde ahora en adelante no permitiré que usted ni nadie lastime a Amu, sino las fuerzas del reino del invierno se encargaran de que pague… con su vida-.

_Brillando en el fin del mundo te encuentras tú _

_No voy a esperar_

_Así que dio por favor dios, ignora por un momento esta vez…_

_El pecado que he cometido_

Tome la mano con la que había detenido a mi madre y la acune entre las mías, le brinde calor.

-Ikuto- susurre.

-Dime- bajo la cabeza

-Vámonos-

-Claro- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, esta vez no me distraje con las miradas de la muchedumbre, centre mi mirada… en Ikuto.

* * *

Agradezco a Lacie Baskeville por recomendarme la canción del baile, imiten su ejemplo y díganme escenas que les gustaría que hiciera, yo le doy toques de magia

Preguntas:

1.- ¿Les gusto el capitulo?

2.- ¿Que parte les gusto?

3.- ¿Que capitulo le a gustado más?

4.- ¿Les gusto que haya vuelto?


	9. ¿Si te beso, salgo ileso?

Capítulo 9: ¿Si te beso, salgo ileso?

Devuelta al castillo Ikuto no me molesto, mantuvo una distancia respetuosa pero aun así no dejaba de mirarme de vez en cuando. Me dije a mi misma que no me podía quebrar fuente a él. Me dejo hasta la puerta de mi habitación. May estaba dentro, al verme me pregunto si necesitaba algo, negué con la cabeza y le dije que necesitaba estar sola esta vez, no me hizo problema, se marchó de inmediato. Apague la luz. No me preocupe ni de quitarme el maquillaje, ni los adornos del pelo, ni mucho menos mi vestido, solo… me tumbe en la cama mirando hacia el techo, de inmediato como si hubiera un proyector vi la escena de la fiesta, tanto como la de tadase como la de mi madre y aunque me costara admitirlo también la de Ikuto.

Respire hondo.

Y por fin…

Me quebré.

Al principio fue solo una lágrima solitaria pero al percatarme de ella le siguieron más y más, no las podía detener, no las quería contener. Me desahogue con todo lo que pude grite, patalee, tire mis zapatos a quien sabe dónde. Y sí que me ayudo. Me volví a recostar, puse un brazo sobre mis ojos y volví a llorar.

-Amu…-

-¿Ikuto?- me senté de golpe y seque mis lágrimas, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por contener mis emociones de manera tan brusca -¿Cuándo entr…?

-Lo acabo de hacer-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Se acercó lo sufriente como para sentase junto a mí en la cama.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-

Me aleje de él un poco solo por espacio personal.

-No- me dijo. Tomo mi mano junto a la suya y suavemente la apoyo en la cama –No te alejes-

No pude evitar mirar nuestras manos, la suya siempre estaba fría, parecía que fuera un ser de hielo. Recordé lo fría que estaba cuando la acune entre mis mano cuando me protegió. ¿Él estaba siempre así de frio?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-Eres un niño mimado- le acuse.

-¿Por qué?- dimo mientras sonreía.

-Porqué los niños mímanos son los que insisten en tener un objeto, pero a la hora de que lo obtienen ya no saben qué hacer con ellos-

Embozo una sonrisa mientras miraba nuestras manos, intente quitar mi mano, pero la retuvo, busque su mirada para reprocharle, pero mis escudos cayeron al ver que estaba haciéndome un puchero. UN PUCHERO. ¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO ESTABA HACIÉNDOME UN PUCHERO!

-Ya sé que quiero hacer contigo hoy- tiro de mi mano y me acerco todavía más.

-¡¿He?! Espera- se acercó a mi oído y susurro:

-Te quiero mimar- se alejó. Con la mano que tenía libre golpeo suavemente sus piernas – Apoya tu cabeza aquí… te voy a contar un cuento para que puedas dormir-

-¿No hay trampas?- pregunte dudosa de acercarme y aceptar.

Alzo las manos –manos limpias-.

-Si claro- sin más apoye la cabeza donde él quería. No me había percatado hasta ese momento cuando note que él tampoco se había cambiado el traje, tan solo se había aflojado la corbata –Bien, ¿y mi cuento?

-No comas ansias… cierra los ojos-

-Porque…-

-Confía en mí, no me pienso propasar contigo… sin tu consentimiento-

A regañadientes cerré los ojos.

-Bien, hacía mucho tiempo, en un pueblo muy lejano una joven reina de cabellos rubios casi al límite de ser casi blancos, esta era adorada por todo su pueblo, pero ella no reinaba sola, ella lo hacía con su amado esposo que era un hombre fuerte y valeroso el cual daría su propia vida por la reina y su pueblo. Tras el pasar del tiempo llego la enhorabuena de que la reina estaba esperando su primer heredero, todo el pueblo festejo y comenzaron a penar como sería la apariencia de la niña o niño, si heredaría los ojos zafiros de su padre o el hermoso cabello de su madre.- sentí que Ikuto estaba quitando los adornos de mi cabello y dejándolos caer al suelo, levanto un poco mi cabeza para pasar todo mi cabello sobre mi cabeza para luego peinarlo con su dedos, me estaba dando un trato agradable haciendo que me relajara, y siguió con mi cuento –Pero el embarazo de la reina fue muy complicado de llevar, pasaba casi siempre en cama y tenía que evitar tomar los remedio para estabilizarse porque estos podían hacerle daño a su bebe, la reina poco a poco perdió el color de su piel, el brillo de su cabello, pero nunca perdió su alegría, nunca se borraba la sonrisa cuando le hablaba a su bebe, que también había crecido y en respuesta a su madre la daba pequeñas patadas. Hasta que al fin llego es esperado día del nacimiento de la o él futuro heredero al trono. La reina lamentablemente no pudo resistir más después del parto, solo convivio con su bebe por una hora antes de que esta se desvaneciera y muriera, pero antes de eso le dijo a su esposo que cuidara a su bebe, esa pequeña parte de ella. Él rey cuido del bebe pero en su interior crecía una incontrolable ira hacia ese bebe, tras pasar unos años esa ira lo consumió, desprecio a su propia sangre. Una noche esta ira consumió todo su alrededor, sin darle paso a ninguna otra cosa. Una vez por casualidad su infante se le cruzo en el camino y descargo su ira en él, lo golpeo y luego le dio el golpe de gracia diciéndole: "No puedo creer que alguien tan idéntico a mí me allá quitado lo que más quería en este mundo. Te odio" marcándolo de por vida por la muerte de su madre- en el final del cuento puse mi brazo libre (N/A: recuerden que Ikuto le tomo la mano) sobre mis ojos.

-Amu ¿Estas llorando?- me pregunto todavía acariciando mi cabello.

Asentí –Lo siento Ikuto no sabes cuánto lo siento- apreté su mano.

-¿Estas llorando por mí? Pero si yo no…-

-No me engañas- saque mi brazo que cubría mis ojos y busque los suyos –Por más que lo intentes nunca lo logras- lo tome por la corbata – Sé que ese bebe eres tu… que esa era tu historia-

Ikuto dejo mis cabellos para apoyar su mano en el colchón.

-¿Porque crees que es mi historia?- pregunto acercando su mirada a la mía.

-Todo tú me lo dijo-

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Lo tensa que se ponía tu mano en los momentos difíciles, como se te cortaba la voz de forma casi imperceptible, como al acariciarme pareciera que ese niño eras tú… si me hubieras permitido mirarte a los ojos mientras me contabas esto lo habría descubierto mucho antes-.

El cabello de Ikuto formo una cortina alrededor de mi cara impidiendo que la luz de la luna me permitiera ver bien, pero aun así pude observar como Ikuto me miraba, como si estuviera asombrado de mí, como si hubiera roto una barrera invisible.

(N/A; hola vengo a interrumpir esta hermosa escena para preguntar ¿ya tiene una imagen de la escena más o menos en su mente? ¿Están igual de sonrojados que yo?)

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte. Ikuto no reaccionaba -¿Ikuto?... ¡hey!- tire de su corbata para que reaccionara.

-Chica lista- susurro y embozo una sonrisa -Me preguntaba si… ¿Si te beso, salgo ileso?- ni yo misma lo sabía.

-Averígualo-

Se me aceleró el corazón y supe que no podía escapar aunque hubiera querido. Levante la mirada y sentí como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y no existiera nada más que nosotros.

La boca de Ikuto pareció extrañamente tierna a pesar de su gesto duro. Él abrió los labios y cubrió los míos con suavidad. Cuando Ikuto amoldó la boca a la mía, experimente un momento de asombro. Los labios de mi captor eran tiernos y suaves en contraste con el resto de su persona.

Fue un beso tierno, largo, apasionado. Cada vez que él separaba los labios, yo aprovechaba para coger aire, rogando a todos los dioses que volviera a besarme. Jamás un chico me había besado así, y deseaba que no parara nunca.

Me deje lleva y lo atraje hacia mí él me acaricio la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. Se humedeció los labios y me dio el que sospechaba que sería el último beso.

Se apartó pero lo hizo con delicadeza, rozándome la nariz con la suya. Estaba tan cerca que, cuando hablo, sentí su fresco aliento.

-Nadie nunca había llorado por mí- con sus pulgares recorrió los contornos de mi cara.

-Creo… creo que yo te entiendo- dije.

-Gracias-

Y, de repente, volvió a besarme. Ese arranque de pasión me pilló tan por sorpresa que, por un momento, temí que los huesos se me fueran a derretir. Le acaricie el pelo, la nuca, la espalda, cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía al alcance. Habría pagado por pasarme toda la madrugada así, lo cual jamás habría esperado de mi misma.

Se separó por segunda vez, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ¿Él también estaba sintiendo que le subía la temperatura de todo el cuerpo?

-Gracias- repitió

Estaba respirando agitadamente, mis emociones y pensamientos estaban alborotados.

-No salí del todo ileso- me dijo mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte.

-Me diste la corriente, Amu-

-Oh lo sien…-

-No te disculpes… me encantan tus besos, vale la pena no salir ileso- dijo.

Ok, ¿no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto?, pero ESTO jamás estuvo en mis planes, JAMÁS… ni mucho menos que sus besos me gustaran tanto, yo nunca besaría a Ikuto… ¿Entonces porque lo permití?... ¿Me gusta? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO olvídalo, olvídalo, eso es imposible. Ya sé, al él contarme parte importante de su vida me tomo desprevenida y mucho más después de lo que paso con mi madre en la fiesta, SI eso es, no puede haber otra solución, me pillo con guardia baja.

-Es mejor que te duermas- me sugirió, se volvió a sentar como estaba antes.

-Si- me puse más cómoda todavía apoyada en su regazo.

Ikuto se estira para alcanzar el cubre cama, y nos abriga a ambos.

Entre sueños sentí un escalofrió que me congelo el cerebro por un momento, pero no paso a mas, solo lo tome como parte de un sueño.

* * *

lucia-neko-chan (Guest) voy a poner en practica tu ayuda en el prox cap.  
¡Si quieren alguna escena, o alguna canción , etc, déjenmelo en los comentarios! 


	10. Sueños o Pesadillas parte 1

**Capítulo 10: Sueños o pesadillas (parte 1)**

Desperté al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Tenía mis brazos entumecidos y sentía la lengua seca.

-Dios, mi cabeza- me queje tocando mi cabeza.

-¿Ya despertó señorita Amu?-

-May, dios, necesito un baño por favor- mi voz estaba ronca.

-Claro señorita, enseguida lo preparo- sentí sus pasos alejarse y luego el cierre de la puerta del baño.

Lentamente me senté en la cama, pero de todas maneras me dio un terrible mareo.

-¿Señorita?- dijo May saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Dime, May- conteste con los ojos para que el mareo de detuviera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Eso creo- masajee mis cienes.

-Mmm… ya está listo su baño-

-Gracias- me levante y lenta mente me dirigí hacia el baño.

No entendía lo que le sucedía a mi cuerpo. Pero lo mejor sería que tomara ese baño para relajarlo.

Me desvestí y me metí en la tina, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y la esencia que May le aplico al agua despejo mis sentidos. Ya sintiéndome mejor salí del baño me vestí con la ropa que May dejo sobre la cama, me sorprendí que fueran unos vaqueros azules y un chaleco blanco y unas chapulinas negras (zapatos). Me volví a recostar en la cama y recordé la fiesta de la noche anterior; cuando volvimos al castillo; cuando me quebré en mi habitación; pero de ahí en adelante todo lo recuerdo difuso: recuerdo que Ikuto entro en la habitación y conto un cuento para dormir y así lo hice.

-Amu-

Me senté de golpe y voltee hacia la puerta.

-Ikuto-

-Ven-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo ven, Amu-

Me pues de pie y lo seguí fuera de la habitación, recorrimos muchos pasillos y por lo que note subimos hasta el tercer piso; cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la única puerta que había al final de las escaleras Ikuto se detuvo, volteo y me miro.

-Amu…-

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto? haz estado actuando un poco extraño- le dije.

-No. Bueno lo que quiero mostrarte esta detrás de esta puerta, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él-

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte.

-Claro, adelante- se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar.

Subí los últimos escalones para llegar hasta la puerta tome el picaporte pero antes de abrir la puerta volví a mirar a Ikuto nos miramos un rato, él asintió dándome así permiso de abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta encontré algo que nunca creí volver a ver.

Pasto, arboles, flores…

Primavera…

Era esto posible… no, esto debe ser un sueño.

Entre lentamente en a habitación, temiendo de que si fuera un sueño este desapareciera si me movía demasiado rápido.

-Ikuto… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte.

-Este es el único lugar donde no se han alterado las estaciones del año jamás-

-¿Porque?- como era posible que este lugar fuera inmune.

-No lo sé-

-¿Esto es real?- pregunte sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Es muy real- contesto.

-Entonces esto es primavera…- sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto gelatina, mis piernas no resistieron el pero de mi cuerpo y caí… caí en el pasto, lo toque, todavía un tanto incrédula.

Ikuto preocupado corrió hacia mí se arrodillo frente a mí y dijo.

-¿Amu estas bien?- pregunto por mi repentina caída.

-¿Bien? Estoy mucho más que bien- tome su rostro entre mis manos –Ikuto esto es primavera. No lo puedo creer- vi reflejada en sus ojos mi enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Ikuto tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las aparto de su cara y las puso sobre mi regazo.

-Y es todo tuyo-.

-Grac…-me interrumpió.

-No, no me des las gracias. Este lugar ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo prosperar- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Todavía me encontraba fascinada por el lugar en donde me encontraba… me recosté y enterré mis dedos a la tierra. No me percate del el momento en que me dormí.

_Escuchaba la voz de Ikuto en el en el fondo de una habitación, no lograba entender lo que decía. Me acerque corriendo hacia la puerta de dónde provenía su voz pero la puerta se alejaba cada vez mas de mí, por más que corría no lograba alcanzarla, de pronto comenzaron a aparecer murallas-en mi camino-de hielo cada vez más gruesas y difíciles de romper, hasta que llegue a una que no pude derribar, mi vista de nublo y también mi oído, ya que no pude seguir escuchando la voz de Ikuto; al mirar por donde venía la vista volvió a mí, también el oído pero ya no escuchaba la voz de Ikuto sino todo lo demás, como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido, fui regresando por donde venía y todo parecía tranquilo, cuando ya creía que todo estaba mejor intente volver hacia esa muralla pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar me volvió a suceder lo mismo, pero también ahora escuchaba un irritante y constante chillido._

_-Amu- todo mi alrededor se estaba agitando - ¡Amu!- no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo -¡Amu maldita sea!- todo comenzó a caer sobre mí._

_Y grite, grite como nunca…_

-¡Amu, despierta!- la voz de Ikuto me saco de ese lugar –Solo fue una pesadilla, cálmate-

Abrí los ojos de golpe pero todo se veía nubloso, pestañe un par de veces tratando de calmarme. Me sentía peor que esta mañana.

-Mi cuerpo esta entumecido- le informe, pero note mi voz extremadamente ronca.

-Shhh… no hables; vine corriendo cuando te escuche gritar, cuando te vi tendida en el piso pensé lo peor- me atrajo hacia él, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón intente calmar el mío –No me vuelvas a asustar así, niña mala-

Cuando por fin mi vista se aclaró ni que a nuestro alrededor un círculo de pasto seco… había sido yo la que lo provoco.

-Dios, el pasto, yo cause esto- comencé a entra en pánico y gravemente culpable. Este era un lugar casi sagrado y yo lo estaba destruyendo.

-Hey, Amu. No te preocupes por eso- dijo. Comencé a temblar por el miedo que sentía hacia mí misma –Amu. Amu, escúchame- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo –Escúchame. Tú puedes arreglar esto ¿De acuerdo? No es el fin del mundo. Pero ya fue suficiente por ahora. ¿Te puedes levantar?- Me pregunto.

Intente mover una pierna, pero no lo logre.

-No- le conteste.

-De acuerdo- me tomo por detrás de la rodillas y por mi espalda y me levanto con él, cargándome fuera de la habitación, en el camino no pude evitar ver el desastre que había causado a ese lugar. Tengo que controlar mis poderes. Ikuto volvió a llamar mi atención, percatándose de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Amu mírame, no dejes de mírame, eso lo puedes arreglar más tarde, ahora solo mírame a mí- cerro la habitación detrás de sí y acate su orden, solo lo mire a él, solo lo percibí a él, como cuando nos retiramos de fiesta anoche, solo me enfoque en él. Él miraba hacia el frente y de vez en cuando me miraba, asegurándose que le hiciera caso.

Me trajo de vuelta a mi habitación me recostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Intenta descansar, duerme- me propuso.

-No. No quiero volver a tener esa pesadilla- pude recupera la movilidad de mis brazos y me apoyen en respaldo de la cama.-Fue horrible.

-Ya vasta Amu, puedo entender que estés delicada, pero recuerda que prometí que te iba a proteger y si tengo que protegerte de ti misma, lo voy a hacer-

-Esta situación es irónica y ridícula, Ikuto- le dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Esto es ridículo, hace solo un día nos declarábamos ser enemigos por toda le eternidad y ahora que… me estás diciendo me vas a proteger, que te preocupas por mí. Notas lo irónico de esta situación. ¿Qué me perdí? No logro entender tu cambio de actitud hacia mí. Los problemas de mi madre ya no me sorprenden, tal vez un poco lo que me dijo de mi verdadera madre, pero esos son problemas míos. Te agradezco que me consolaras, que me contaras un cuento con el fin de hacerme dormir, porque lo lograste.-

-Claro- dijo Ikuto mirando hacia la ventana, parecía un poco afligido –Ahora recuerdo que eso no debería afectarme.- se puso de pie se despidió y se fue.

-Este lugar me va a volver loca- me dirijo al baño, me lavo las manos y la cara, me senté frente a la ventana, me calme mientras veía la nieve lentamente caer. Ya más tranquila decidí volver a la habitación que Ikuto me otorgo.

"De acuerdo" me dije a mi misma "¿cómo arreglo esto?"

Recordé días de mi infancia cuando practicaba mis habilidades en los días de primavera. Como hacia florecer la tierra.

-Hace tanto que no practico esto con tierra de verdad- me arrodille frente al pasto seco que yo había provocado.

Recordé como la hacía a escondidas en mi habitación, como en una pequeña maseta practicaba.

-Bien, esto no puede ser tan difícil

Me arrodille frente al pastizal seco y apoye mis manos en él. Me concentre en trasmitirle de mi energía para que volviera a cobrar vida, poco a poco comenzó a tomar su típico color verde; lo había arreglado. Suspire aliviada. Mire mí alrededor con más detención y me percate de un árbol Sakura me acere lentamente y me senté a sus pues.

Hace tantos años que no presenciaba un lugar como este, pase gran parte del día allí nadie me molesto ni interrumpió mientras curioseaba en esta habitación pero al mirar por la ventana note que ya había oscurecido así que decidí salir de allí.

Al bajar de las escaleras vi a Ikuto al final de éstas, cuando me escucho volteo a verme, mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de apartarla y marcharse.

_¿Ikuto?_

Lo mire marcharse hasta que caí en cuenta de que tenía que regresar a la habitación.

May no estaba, tampoco esperaba que lo estuviera ya que era más de media noche

_En esa mágica habitación no se nota el trascurso del tiempo._

Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama, trence mi pelo en dos para que no se me enredara y me acosté en la fría cama, tomo media hora conciliar el sueño…


	11. Sueños o Pesadillas parte 2

Capítulo 11: Sueños o Pesadillas parte 2

_Me encontraba fuera del castillo del invierno, exactamente frente a la entrada._

_-¡Puedo escapar por fin!- dije dándole la espalda al castillo y comenzando a caminar entre la nieve._

_A medida que iba a alejándome una presión en mi pecho aumentaba y palpitaba, sentía como si se me hubiera olvidado algo muy importante en aquel lugar, algo que necesitara, algo mío, algo que me arrebataron._

_Di media vuelta y regrese al castillo, una indignación y rabia se apodero de mi al comprender que me habían arrebatado algo mío en esa castillo. Cuando entre nuevamente mire a mi alrededor tratando de percibir si fuese posible en donde se encontraba lo que me habían arrebatado, pero nada, no sentí nada; así que comencé por la planta baja, pero cuando iba a empezar mi búsqueda un niño se cruza frente a mi corriendo como si no me hubiera visto, lo que me pareció curioso fue que ese niño era igual a Ikuto._

_-Pero que está pasando- me dije a mi misma._

_Comencé a seguir al pequeño trotando detrás de él, me llevo por varios pasillos en donde se encontraban -según lo que decían las escrituras- los reyes y reinas del reino del invierno. Cabía destacar que eran en su mayoría hombres, hubo un mujer la cual llamo mi atención ya que en el lugar donde se debería hallar su nombre este estaba borroso como si alguien hubiera rayado sobre él; era un mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos rubios casi blancos, de tés blanca y ojos violáceos, su rostro trasmitía su amabilidad y bondad. Volví a seguir al niño que me llevo finalmente a la cocina donde se encontraban muchos chef a toda máquina (N/A: trabajando muy rápido) para preparar la cena, el ambiente tenía un aroma delicioso que te hacia agua la boca, seguí con la vista el niño que cruzaba entre los chef para llegar a un señora rellenita de unos cuarenta y siete años aproximadamente que al verlo le caricia el cabello y le dio un pan de la cesta, el niño le sonrió y se despidió, salió de la cocina y lo seguí, llegamos hasta el salón, el cual estaba vacío pero este tenía un enorme ventanal que mostraba el exterior, el niño se acercó corriendo a este y vio la nieve caer por un nos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_-¡¿Dónde estás niñato?!- llego un alto hombre de cabellos y ojos zafiros, su mirada era gélida y de andar intimidador._

_El pequeño niño volteo y se encogió del susto al oír esa voz._

_-¡Con que aquí estas!- dijo el hombre acercándose a grandes pasos hacia el pequeño -¡Contéstame cuando te llamo! ¿Entendido?- el hombre tomo por el cuello de la camisa al niño, éste paralizado por el miedo no dijo palabra -¡¿Entendido?!- replico nuevamente el hombre, esta vez sacudiéndolo._

_-Sí, señor- susurro apenas._

_-No te escucho ¡Habla más alto!- _

_-Sí, señor- dijo con voz más alta._

_-Ahora vete a tu habitación. ¡Ahora!- dijo mientras lo soltaba como si su cercanía le desagradara._

_El niño casi cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se estabilizo y corrió al segundo piso-donde se encontraba su habitación-preocupada por el pequeño lo seguí, al llegar al segundo piso corrí rápidamente hacia él. Abrió la puerta de lo que creí que era su habitación, cuando iba a entrar también escuche claramente la voz de Ikuto._

_-Gracias- dijo su voz._

_Al acercarme a su habitación pude ver de manera muy borrosa la figura de una mujer recostada sobre el regazo de un hombre que pareciera que le está acariciándole el cabello._

_Cuando comenzaba a enfocar la imagen le puerta se cerró de golpe._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

Me senté de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba hiperventilado.

Era solo un sueño. Dios, que intenso, me recuesto e intento calmar mi respiración y mis pensamientos, que van a mil por el sueño. Me siento igual o peor que ayer, lentamente me recuesto controlado mi respiración, me duele la cabeza, me pesan los parpados, mi lengua se siente pesada y la mayor parte de mi cuerpo se siente adormecido y también noto que estoy empapada de sudor. Debe de haber sido el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla.

Miro hacia la ventana de la habitación y a través de las cortinas alcanzo a ver un poco de claridad. Tomando fuerzas me logro sentar al borde de la cama, todavía con la mirada fija en la ventana, poco a poco me voy levantado pero de todas maneras un intenso mareo se apodera de mí, como puedo para evitar caer cama otra vez me apoyo en el velador, espero que el mareo se detenga y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana, apoyándome de vez en cuando de la pared, cuando por fin llego a ella miro hacia mi cama veo que he recorrido un tramo muy corto pero para mí ha sido una maratón, me siento exhausta, me vuelvo a la ventana y lentamente corro la cortina. Mirando hacia el horizonte veo las montañas, bosques y pueblos totalmente cubiertos de nieve y… en la sima de las montañas se asoma el sol y se puede ver con toda claridad, sus rayos cambiando los colores grises y opacos de las nubes por unos más claros y alegres, por primera vez en años puedo apreciar el sol sin ser cubierto por las nubes, por primera vez en años siento un rayo de esperanza en mi interior, el sentimiento es abrumador, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven después de años el sol se muestra y brilla con esplendor sobre este mundo; pero como si el invierno se hubiera percatado de esto las nubes se aproximan al horizonte para cubrir el sol, alzo mis manos como si pudiera alcanzar el sol y protegerlo entre ellas, las nubes cubren los rayos del sol dejando otra vez una luz griseada en el cielo.

El agotamiento vuelve nuevamente a mí y no me da tiempo para estabilizarme o agarrarme a algo porque comienzo a caer hacia atrás mientras siento que me voy a negro.

Lo último que siento es un fuerte golpe en la nuca, abro la boca para gritar del dolor pero la voz nunca sale.


	12. Rebobinando

**Capítulo 12: Rebobinando.**

**-Que le sucedió? -**

**-No lo sé, príncipe Ikuto, yo… yo solo entre a la habitación para despertarla y la he encontrado aquí en el suelo-**

**-¡Dios Amu!- sus manos tomaron mi cabeza –No puede ser**

**-¿Qué sucede, príncipe Ikuto?-.**

**Mi cuerpo ya no pudo mantener mas la conciencia, el dolor y el agotamiento eran mas fuertes que yo, caí rendida.**

**-¿Qué te he hecho?, cuanto lo siento, he sido demasiado egoísta y termine lastimándote que protegiéndote, soy yo quien mas daño te hace-**

**-Príncipe, lamento informarle que me visto en la obligación de poner en coma a la princesa Amu, ha sido la única forma de poder salvarle la vida.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo lamento, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para traerla devuelta**

**-No creí que fuera tan grave**

**-Si que lo fue, no tan sólo fue la perdida de sangre, también ella tiene un daño cerebral, no se que lo habrá provocado, pero eso ha sido la mayor causante de su actual estado**

**-Maldición**

Siento todo mi cuerpo palpitar al ritmo de mi corazón, mi piel esta muy sensible la manta que me cubre me provoca cosquillas y hormigueos, me duele el casco del pelo, siento mis miembros adormecidos, pero por sobre todo me duele la nuca.

Todo mi cuerpo es dolor e incomodidad.

**-Lo siento Amu- siento una mano sobre mi frente por un momento y luego siento un frío que recorre toda mi cabeza y mi cuerpo.**

**Doy una gran bocanada de aire y luego todo mi cuerpo se relaja, pero todavía predomina el cansancio y caigo en el inconsciente otra vez.**

_Me encuentro en "mi habitación", esta vez algo me impide moverme o intervenir, así que solo espero, May está en la habitación ordenado y limpiando, pasan unos minutos hasta que se abre la puerta, y aunque suene extraño decirlo, entro yo._

_Sin más hace que May se retire, se acerca a la cama y se acuesta boca arriba mirando hacia el techo pareciera que esta recordando algo, empieza a dar largas respiraciones, puede alcanzar a ver una lágrima y luego otra, y así comenzó a llorar, a gritar y patalear, lanzando los zapatos por los cielos, y al parecer le ayudo bastante ya que su llanto, pataleos y gritos cesaron. Se volvió a recostar poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos y volvió a sollozar._

_-Amu…- llamaron a la puerta._

_-Ikuto- ella se sentó de golpe y seco sus lágrimas -¿Cuándo entr…?-._

_-Lo acabo de hacer- le contesto Ikuto._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella._

_Ikuto entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama._

_-Ni yo mismo lo sé-_

_Ella se alejó porque al parecer él estaba invadiendo su espacio personal._

_-No- dijo él. Tomo la mano de ella y suavemente la apoyo en la cama -No te alejes-._

_Ella miro sus manos, teniendo un montón de recuerdos._

_-¿Qué quieres- pregunto ella.-_

_-Ni yo mismo lo sé- apretó ligeramente la mano de ella._

_-Eres un niño mimado- lo acuso._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto él mientras sonreía._

_-Porque o niños mimados son los que insisten en tener un objeto, pero a la hora de que lo obtienen ya no saben qué hacer con ellos- dijo ella._

_El embozo una sonrisa mientras miraba sus manos, ella intento quitar su mano, pero él la retuvo, ella busco la su mirada para reprocharle, pero todos sus escudos cayeron cuando vio que el le estaba haciendo un puchero._

_Guau… Tsukiyomi Ikuto estaba haciendo un puchero la yo de mi visión estaba tan sorprendida como yo._

_-Ya sé que quiero hacer contigo hoy- tiro de la mano de ella y la acerco a él todavía más._

_Guau… ¿Esto hacia donde se está encaminado?_

_-¡¿He?! Espera- él se acercó a su oído y le susurro._

_-Te quiero mimar- él le dijo. Se alejó, y con la mano libre que él tenía golpeo suavemente sus piernas-Apoya tu cabeza aquí… te voy a contar un cuento para que puedas dormir-._

_-¿No hay trampas?- pregunto ella dudosa de aceptar su petición._

_El alzo las manos_

_-Manos limpias- dijo él._

_-Si claro- sin más ella se apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas -¿Y mi cuento?-._

_-No comas ansias… cierra los ojos-._

_-¿Por qué…?-._

_-Confía en mí, no me pienso propasar contigo… sin tu consentimiento-._

_A regañadientes ella cerro los ojos._

_-Bien, hacía mucho tiempo, en un pueblo muy lejano una joven reina de cabellos rubios casi al límite de ser casi blancos, esta era adorada por todo su pueblo, pero ella no reinaba sola, ella lo hacía con su amado esposo que era un hombre fuerte y valeroso el cual daría su propia vida por la reina y su pueblo. Tras el pasar del tiempo llego la enhorabuena de que la reina estaba esperando su primer heredero, todo el pueblo festejo y comenzaron a pensar como sería la apariencia de la niña o niño, si heredaría los ojos zafiros de su padre o el hermoso cabello de su madre.- Ikuto comenzó a quitarle los adornos del pelo a ella, le paso el pelo por sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzó a peinarle el pelo–Pero el embarazo de la reina fue muy complicado de llevar, pasaba casi siempre en cama y tenía que evitar tomar los remedio para estabilizarse porque estos podían hacerle daño a su bebe, la reina poco a poco perdió el color de su piel, el brillo de su cabello, pero nunca perdió su alegría, nunca se borraba la sonrisa cuando le hablaba a su bebe, que también había crecido y en respuesta a su madre la daba pequeñas patadas. Hasta que al fin llego es esperado día del nacimiento de la o él futuro heredero al trono. La reina lamentablemente no pudo resistir más después del parto, solo convivio con su bebe por una hora antes de que esta se desvaneciera y muriera, pero antes de eso le dijo a su esposo que cuidara a su bebe, esa pequeña parte de ella. Él rey cuido del bebe pero en su interior crecía una incontrolable ira hacia ese bebe, tras pasar unos años esa ira lo consumió, desprecio a su propia sangre. Una noche esta ira consumió todo su alrededor, sin darle paso a ninguna otra cosa. Una vez por casualidad su infante se le cruzo en el camino y descargo su ira en él, lo golpeo y luego le dio el golpe de gracia diciéndole: "No puedo creer que alguien tan idéntico a mí me allá quitado lo que más quería en este mundo. Te odio" marcándolo de por vida por la muerte de su madre.- al final de cuento ella puso su brazo libre sobre sus ojos._

_-Amu ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto él toda acariciando su cabello._

_Ella asintió – Lo siento Ikuto no sabes cuánto lo siento- ella apretó su mano._

_-¿Estas llorando por mí? pero si yo no…-_

_-No me engañas- ella saco su brazo de su rostro y lo miro los ojos -Por más que lo intentes nunca lo lograras- lo tomo por la corbata -Sé que ese bebe eres tu… que esa era tu historia-_

_Ikuto dejo sus cabellos para apoyar su mano en el colchón._

_-¿Por qué crees que es mi historia?- pregunto acercando su mirada a la de ella._

_-Todo tú me lo dijo-._

_-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?- pregunto él._

_-Lo tensa que se ponía tu mano en los momentos difíciles, como se te cortaba la voz de forma casi imperceptible, como al acariciarme pareciera que ese niño eras tú… si me hubieras permitido mirarte a los ojos mientras me contabas esto lo habría descubierto mucho antes-._

_El cabello de Ikuto formo una cortina alrededor de la cara de ella impidiendo que la luz de la luna permitiera ver bien, pero aun así pude observar como Ikuto la miraba, como si estuviera asombrado, como si hubiera roto una barrera invisible._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, pero él no reaccionaba -¿Ikuto?... ¡Hey!- tire de su corbata para que reaccionara._

_-Chica lista-susurro y embozo una sonrisa-Me preguntaba si… ¿si te beso, salgo ileso? - pregunto él._

_Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

_-Averígualo-_

_Estoy anonadada, no pudo creer lo que estoy viendo._

_Y sin previo aviso se besaron, es decir que de cierta forma yo bese a Ikuto, ¿Pero esto cuando sucedió?, si lo pienso bien esto sucedió luego de la fiesta, dios ¿Y porque no recuerdo esto?, recuerdo que Ikuto me conto un cuento, pero no recuerdo el cuento ni lo que sucedió después, es decir esto, ¿Pero ¿cómo es que lo olvide?_

_Comenzaron a besarse más intensamente y abrazándose, hasta se Ikuto se alejó un poco lentamente._

_-Nadie nunca había llorado por mí- con sus pulgares recorrió los contornos de la cara de ella._

_-Creo… creo que te entiendo- dijo ella._

_-Gracias-_

_Y luego volvió a besarla, ella le caricio el pelo la nuca, la espalda, cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía al alcance. Se volvieron a separar sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos._

_-Gracias- dijo él._

_Espera ¿Donde he oído eso antes?_

_Ella respiraba agitadamente._

_-No salí del todo ileso- volvió a hablar él. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto ella._

_-Me diste la corriente, Amu-_

_-Oh lo sien…-_

_-No te disculpes… me encantan tus besos, vale la pena no salir ileso- dijo él._

_Ella parecía estar cayendo en todo lo que recién había sucedido y estaba entrando un poquito en pánico. Y yo también._

_-Es mejor que te duermas- le dijo él, mientras se volvía a sentar más derecho._

_-Si- ella se acomodó mejor en el regazo de él._

_Ikuto se estiro para alcanzar el cubrecama, y los abrigo a ambos._

_Ella cayo dormida al poco rato, pero Ikuto todavía no._

_Vi que Ikuto levantaba los dedos índices y el medio y concentraba su poder el ellos creando una pequeña bola azul claro._

_¿Qué planea hacer?_

_Acerca los dedos hasta la frente de ella y los presiona, veo que ella hace un pequeño gesto de dolor, pero luego se relaja, Ikuto aleja los dedos, pero la bola azul ha sido remplazada por una rosa, la coloca en la palma de su mano, cierra su palma y la abrirla ya bola a desaparecido, sigilosamente se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación._

_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_

_No tengo tiempo para más porque una fuerza, con la cual no puedo luchar, me lleva hacia atrás._


	13. Luchar

**Capítulo 13: Luchar.**

**-Buenas noticias, príncipe- escuche la voz ya familiar del doctor.**

**-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hay alguna mejora?- dijo Ikuto.**

**-Me alegro en decirle que sí. la contusión que estaba en el cerebro de la princesa a desaparecido, mañana la voy a sacar del coma-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que va a despertar cuando le quite el coma?-**

**-No del todo, lo que quiero decir es que cuando le quite el coma todo dependerá de ella, su cuerpo sabrá en el momento más conveniente para despertar y podre rehabilitase, la contusión que tenía la ha dejado totalmente agotada. Usted sabe si estos síntomas han empezado desde antes, talvez sea algo cronológico-**

**-La verdad es que estos últimos días no he estado muy al pendiente de ella, pero talvez su sirvienta sepa algo-**

**-Muy bien pues entonces llámela-**

**-¡May!-**

**Escuche unos pasos acercándose rápidamente, luego el abrir y el cerrar de la puerta.**

**-¿Me llamo, príncipe?- escuche la dulce voz de May.**

**-Sí, el doctor tiene algunas preguntas-.**

**-¿En qué le puedo ayudar doctor?-.**

**-Bueno señorita May, ¿Usted vio algún indicio de malestar en la princesa Amu antes de este incidente?-.**

**-Si, señorita amanecía con el cuerpo adormecido y con dolor de cabeza-.**

**-¿Desde cuando empezó con los malestares?-.**

**-Desde la fiesta de las estaciones-.**

Mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a mejorar, de vez en cuando recuperaba un poco la conciencia y escuchaba lo que alrededor decían las personas, a algunas las reconocía por la voz, de vez en cuando luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero el agotamiento era mayor y volvía a caer inconsciente.

No fui consiente de mi ni de mi alrededor por lo que creo que fue mucho tiempo, estaba agotada ya me estaba cansando de intentar abrir los ojos.

Esta vez cuando recupere la conciencia escuche la voz de May a mi lado:

**-Señorita Amu, por favor, de lo mejor de sí, no se rinda- sentí su mano sobre la mía -Tiene que despertar, luchar por sí misma y si eso no le basta, tiene que luchar y proteger a su reino, sé que no soy quien para decirle esto, pero sé que me está escuchando; mi madre también hace un algún tiempo atrás cayo en coma y yo siempre le hablaba, le contaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fui sus ojos hasta el último día de vida… también seré sus ojos, señorita, pero a cambio usted tiene que despertar, y luchar. De lo mejor de sí por favor.**

May…

Sus palabras me habían conmovido hasta lo más hondo. Mi querida May.

Voy a luchar, voy a despertar, pero antes tengo que informarme de todo y en eso May me va a ayudar, cuando ya tenga la información suficiente voy a luchar por mi libertad… y por la de mi pueblo.

Es momento de que abra los ojos.

* * *

**Hola mis querid s lectores, espero que les este gustando como va avanzando la historia.**

**Queria pedirte que si estas leyendo este capitulo me des tu apoyo dejando un comentario, para así saber que siquiera alguien lo esta leyendo, porque si no, siento que nadie lo ve, y eso me desanima un poco, si que por favor, no te toma mucho tiempo**


	14. La llegada

**Capítulo 14: La llegada.**

He estado analizando del último sueño. ¿Por qué era un sueño? ¿Al igual que los últimos? Hay dios no lo sé, no tengo nada claro, desde que me arrastraron aquí solo me han sucedido cosas extrañas. Podrían ser visiones. Después de que recordé lo que ocurrió realmente después de la fiesta, también vino a mí la angustia de lo que dijo mi "madre", sobre que soy una hija bastarda, eso explicaría muchas cosas; como el poco parecido entre Ami y yo, el desprecio que sentía mi "madre" hacia mi sin razón aparente (pero vaya que tenía razones), los poderes inusuales que tengo, porque si no recuerdo mal la gente del reino del Invierno tiene el don de: congelar, control de la mente, control del clima muy frio; el reino del Otoño tiene el don del: viento, agua, control de los órganos, control del clima frio; el reino de la Primavera tiene el don de: regenerar, tierra, control del bienestar, control del clima templado; y el reino del Verano tiene el don de: fuego, electricidad, control de los sentidos, control de clima cálido. Si mi madre biológica era del reino del verano eso puede explicar porque tengo poderes tan poco inusuales a los que tienen los de mi reino, como la electricidad y el fuego, no sé si tenga los demás.

Después de mucho pensar e caído en cuenta de que el sueño que tuve la última vez en realidad fue un recuerdo, y que Ikuto me robo ese recuerdo y con él se había llevado los sentimientos más fuertes, como lo fueron mi reacción ante el... los besos, y también ante la revelación de que me dio mi "madre"; de alguna manera logre recuperarlos.

Se abre y cierra la puerta de la habitación, escucho pasos rondando, puedo sentir como abren las cortinas de mi habitación por el repentino aumento de luz; se vuelve a abrir y cerrar la puerta y escucho más pasos.

**-Señorita May ¿Me podría ayudar con la princesa?- dice mi médico.**

**-Claro que si ¿En que lo ayudo?-**

**-Levántala un poco, quiero acomodar sus almohadas para poder sentarla-**

**-En seguida-**

May me tomo por las axilas me empojo hacia adelante mientras que el médico me acomodaba las almohadas.

**-Ya puedes dejarla en las almohadas otra vez-**

May me volvió a dejar atrás, esta vez mi cabeza cayo hacia adelante, pero May acomodo un poco mejor la almohadas y apoyo mi cabeza en ella.

**-Ya se puede retirar si quiere-**

**-No, preferiría quedarme con ella, doctor-**

**-Está bien-**

Pasaron unos minutos donde escuche pasos y otros sonidos que no lograba identificar, sentí como removían la vía intravenosa que tenía en mi brazo y luego otros sonidos.

**-Bien ya termine, volveré a inspeccionarla al anochecer-.**

**-Muy bien, gracias doctor-.**

Pasos y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

**-Señorita Amu- **May tomo mi mano **–Espero que me esté escuchando… tengo cosas que informarle, el hombre que acaba de salir es su doctor. Pasando a otra cosa más importante, en los últimos días se comentado entre los sirvientes que se acerca la llegada del Rey Tsukiyomi, por eso mismo ha come**

**nzado un gran revuelo aquí y en todo el reino. No sé si el Rey este enterado que usted está aquí, pero si es así está en grave peligro, yo intentare averiguar más señorita, por ahora es todo-.**

Mi fiel May, todo lo que ha de estar arriesgando para poder ser mis ojos en este castillo.

Me gustaría exprésaselo con palabras, pero todavía no podía, así que con mi poca fuerza apreté su mano para demostrarle que si había escuchado su mensaje y que lo gradecía.

-**Por nada mi señorita, descanse y recupere fuerzas- **May retiro su mano de la mía y salió de la habitación.

Otra vez mi mente se encontraba en medio de una espesa niebla que no me permitía captar la realidad, la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba en este "lugar" en el cual, me ponía a pensar sobre lo que voy a hacer en un futuro cuando despierte, o si no estoy lo suficientemente consiente de oír lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Estaba recordando la noche de la fiesta, en especial el cuento que me dijo Ikuto, me imagino lo mucho que debió de sufrir sin su madre y con un padre como ese, como debió educarlo, de solo imaginarlo se me eriza la piel. Y ahora estoy empezando a temer por mí misma, con la próxima llegada del rey, al enterarse de que yo me encuentro aquí, hará lo imposible por matarme…

Ese… esos besos.

No los puedo parar de pensar en ellos, vulnerable y sincero que se veía Ikuto en ese momento, en lo mucho que me gustaron… ¡DIOS! ¡Es mi enemigo! Corazón como no entiendes eso…

No me tengo que enamorar.

**-¡Abran esa puerta soldados!- grito una profunda voz.**

**-No estamos autorizados, son órdenes del príncipe Ikuto-**

**-¡JA! Pero yo soy su rey, nadie tiene más poder que yo, ¡apártense!- **escuche dos estruendo y luego los quijeros de unos cuantos hombres.

Se abrió y cerró la puerta, junto a los fuertes pasos.

Por favor que no sea quien pienso que sea.

**-Con que al fin te encuentro sanguijuela- **era el rey Tsukiyomi, ¡Maldición!** –¿El débil de mi hijo te dio aposento? ¡Que imbécil es! Pero yo no voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, yo si te voy a matar, solo eres un estorbo-**

Sus pasos estaban más y más cerca, tomo mi cuello entre sus manos y empezó a apretar… me estaba quitando la respiración.

Cada vez me costaba más tomar aire. Mis extremidades se estaban entumeciendo. Y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Iku…to

Ikuto

¡Ikuto!

**-¡IKUTO!- **grite con todo lo que podía.

**-Él no te va a escuchar, niñata, ríndete, ya estas muerta- **comenzó a congelarme.

Ikuto…

* * *

**Hola mis querid s lectores, espero que les este gustando como va avanzando la historia.**

**Queria pedirte que si estas leyendo este capitulo me des tu apoyo dejando un comentario, para así saber que siquiera alguien lo esta leyendo, porque si no, siento que nadie lo ve, y eso me desanima un poco, si que por favor, no te toma mucho tiempo**


	15. En riesgo

_**Hola gente hermosa al otro lado de la pantalla. Espero que estés disfrutando la historia. Mini Spoiler aquí empieza el salseo. Si se te ha ocurrido alguna buena idea házmela llegar por los comentarios. Un besote y gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto.**_

_**(como han podido comprobar me demoro un poco en actualizar, así que, si me quieres presionar un poco y que yo sea mas contante o si te interesa que actualice con urgencia (por que te carcome la impaciencia)otro fanfction,-también para que nos conozcamos un poco mas- te invito a que hablemos por Twitter voy a dejarlo aquí:**_

_**(arroba) vivitax2011**_

_**Si lo se, es un poco extraño el nombre jajijij. Bueno nos vemos en los comentarios o en Twitter.**_

_**Capítulo 15: En riesgo**_

Mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente congelado, pero de una manera que ni yo entiendo, todavía mantenía la conciencia, y eso era horrible, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era tremendo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

**-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MALDITO SEAS!-**

**-¡ohhh! No me vengas con boberías Ikuto, solo estoy terminando el trabajo que debiste hacer desde un principio-**

**-¡QUE NO LA TOQUES!-**

Las manos del Rey Tsukiyomi dejaron mi cuerpo, permitiéndome respirar un poco mejor, mucho más agitada. Pero el dolor persistía.

**-Te dije que no la tocaras**\- La voz de Ikuto era casi irreconocible, esta vez la poseía una furia incontrolable, aterradora.

**-Y ahora qué vas a hacer principito ¿Vas a sacar las garras?-**

**-Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz-**

**-Claro que lo sé, tú mataste a mi mujer, a mi reina-**

**-Eso es un mentira, ¡no fue mi culpa!-**

**-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien fue el que le quito la fuerza desde su vientre?-**

**-¡Cállate!- **fuertes golpes inundaron la habitación** –No vas a volverla a tocar ¿te queda claro? Para la próxima no me voy a detener, ¡Te voy a matar!-**

**-No te creas el mejor, porque me diste unos cuantos golpes, esa sanguijuela tarde o temprano te va a dar una puñalada por la espalda, recuerda que somos su peor enemigo, no seas estúpido, crees que con tu amabilidad podrás hacerla cambiar de opinión, los sentimientos y por sobretodo el amor hace inútiles a las personas, no las dejan pensar con claridad y tu estas cayendo en su trampa- **escuche más pasos y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

**-¿Amu?-** sus manos se posaron en mi rostro –**por dios- **mi cuerpo de a poco se fue descongelando gracias a dios el Rey no había logrado congelar mis órganos vitales, porque si no ya no estaría viva** –Amu, por favor se fuerte, ahora más que nunca te necesito conmigo- **di una gran bocanada en busca de aire, volví a sentir mi calor corporal, mis extremidades. Ikuto dio un gran suspiro, tomo mis hombros y me acerco hacia él, me estaba abrazando, escuchaba su respiración en mi oído, respire su aroma** –Gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo, no me hubiera perdonado dejarte morir- **me apretó más a él.

-**Ikuto- **dije, me sorprendí de poder hablar.

**-¿Amu?- **me aparto un poco de él para poder mirarme** -¿estas consiente?-**

Abrí los ojos, lo pude ver, Ikuto. Él tenía una cara de sorpresa pero también una gran sonrisa. Levante poco a poco mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, el apoyo su mano sobre la mía.

**-Ikuto-**

**-Shhh… no te sobre esfuerces-**

Negué con la cabeza, eso me mareo.

**-Gracias-** dije por ultimo….

-**Descansa preciosa-**

…antes de caer inconsciente otra vez.

* * *

Otra vez me encuentro en medio de la espesa niebla, no logro escuchar ni sentir nada a mí alrededor. Pensé que pronto mejoraría luego de poder recuperar mi conciencia por completo, pero, me he equivocado, solo paso en medio de está niebla, esta espesa y asfixiante niebla. Es como si me encontrara en medio de un glaciar, no puedo sentir, ni escuchar, ni ver lo que ocurre en mí alrededor y tampoco moverme por supuesto.

* * *

En cuanto más tiempo transcurre más espesa se vuelve esta niebla, pensé que luego de haber recuperado la conciencia por completo por unos momentos pronto mejoraría pero me he equivocado; antes mi cuerpo no sentía nada, ni dolor o una cosquilla, ahora… lo único que siento es dolor, que se vuelve peor como va pasando el tiempo, ya no me deja siquiera pensar, cada vez me cuesta más respirar.

* * *

**-Así que la princesita nos salió dura de roer…Vamos a ver ¿cómo reacciona a esta nueva dosis de veneno?- **

¡¿Ese era mi doctor?!

Era por eso que me he sentido tan mal. ¡Era mi maldito doctor el que me estaba matando! De seguro tiene órdenes del Rey Tsukiyomi.

Estoy segura de que si me inyecta otra vez ese veneno no seré capaz de soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad logro abrir un poco mis ojos y logro ver al doctor.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-** mi voz sueña áspera por causa del poco uso que he hecho de ella.

El doctor mira hacia mí muy sorprendido.**-Princesa Amu… ¿Cómo es que ha despertado?-**

**-¡Que mal doctor eres!-** le dije como una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, he estirado la mano hasta alcázar su cuello y lo he electrocutado.

Los gritos de dolor del doctor han atraído la atención de los guardias de mi habitación, quienes quedan pasmados ante lo que están viendo, cuando ya no siento los gritos del doctor, lo miro mejor y veo que esta inconsciente o talvez muerto, suelto su cuerpo inerte dejándolo caer al suelo, dirijo la mirada hacia los guardias que están pasmados y asustados de mi presencia, pero uno reacciona y sale corriendo de la habitación gritando el nombre de Ikuto.

Lo más rápido posible que me permitan las adoloridas extremidades, desconecto el gotero que está conectado a mi brazo; en el gotero tuvo que haber inyectado el veneno todo este tiempo el doctor.

Unos momentos después llega Ikuto corriendo a la habitación y por unos segundos queda igual de pasmado que sus guardias, se acerca al ya pálido y un poco carbonizado doctor y toca su cabeza con la mano, pareciera que está viendo las memorias de su cerebro. Luego se levanta nuevamente y me mira con ceño fruncido.

**-Llévenla a los calabozos-** mando con decisión a sus guardias, antes de salir de la habitación.


	16. ¿Qué creías?

_**(como han podido comprobar me demoro un poco en actualizar, así que, si me quieres presionar un poco y que yo sea mas contante o si te interesa que actualice con urgencia (por que te carcome la impaciencia)otro fanfction,-también para que nos conozcamos un poco mas- te invito a que hablemos por Twitter voy a dejarlo aquí:**_

_**(arroba) vivitax2011**_

_**Si lo se, es un poco extraño el nombre jajijij. Bueno nos vemos en los comentarios o en Twitter.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: ¿Qué creías?**

Hola gente, ya no voy a escribir los diálogos en **negritas**, ya que Amu ya no está inconsciente, solo por eso escribía los diálogos así pero ahora volverán a la normalidad.

Bien disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Me encuentro en la misma celda en la que llegue por primera vez a este castillo.

Después de la orden que Ikuto dio a sus guardias, éstos me levantaron y me arrastraron hasta aquí, no opuse mucha resistencia porque estaba agotada después de la liberación de energía para matar a ese desgraciado. Pero el gran error que cometieron los guardias fue que no me cubrieron los ojos y ahora sé que como ir y volver al castillo, ya que los calabozos están en un sector exterior.

* * *

He estado aquí más o menos 5 días, lo sé por las veces que han venido a dejarme comida, dan dos veces al día, así que ha hecho cálculos y he dado con esa conclusión, ni en mi celda ni en ninguna de las otras hay ventanas o algo por donde se pueda ver al exterior.

La verdad no entiendo por qué Ikuto me mando aquí (N/A: ni ustedes tampoco lo saben jajaaja), si no mal entendí el rescato los recuerdos del doctor, es decir, que él sabía la verdad, a diferencia de los guardias que solo vieron a la traidora del reino enemigo matar al doctor del castillo, si lo piensas así es bastante malo, pero sé que tanto Ikuto como yo sabemos la verdad, a menos que… él no haya logrado rescatar los recuerdos…

* * *

Han pasado si no recuerdo mal trece días desde que me encuentro acá, no he sabido ni de Ikuto, ni de May, ni de mi reino, nada acerca del exterior. Eso me tiene frustrada, bueno no solo eso, también en la incomodidad en que me encuentro, mi cuerpo está sufriendo las consecuencias de dormir en el suelo sin siquiera una cobija, por lo menos puedo generar fuego hasta que logro dormir, también por mis poderes puedo aliviar mis dolores, pero mis "compañeros" de celda no me lo hacen fácil tampoco, saben quién soy, y por qué estoy aquí y no se apiadan de mí aunque estamos en las mismas condiciones, bueno, yo es su situación haría exactamente lo mismo, no los culpo.

Rayos estoy perdiendo la razón… que divertido y aterrador es.

* * *

Me rindo, no logro recordar cuantos días llevo aquí, creo que perdí la cuenta cuando dormí más de la cuenta y me perdí una ración de comida, o tal vez sea que los guardias saben cómo estoy contando los días y han cambiado la forma de entrega de comida, maldición. Perdí la cuenta cuando llevaba contados 25 días, y de ese día ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

1189, 1190, 1191, 1192, 1193, 1194, ¡1195!

Cada 1195 segundos; ya lo he comprobado varias veces.

Voy a comprobarlo una última vez: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…

Siempre me digo eso "voy a comprobarlo un última vez" o "solo esta ultima vez" pero ya llevo diciéndome eso más de 74 veces. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque empecé a contar.

* * *

Estoy tendida en el suelo mirando el techo de hormigón. Ya no me importa lo sucia y apestosa que estoy, ni que haya una rata muerta junto a mi o que cerca de mi alguna persona este roncando como un camión.

Ya no me importa… nada

O eso es lo que les hago creer...

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo? espero que sí, y también espero haber jugado con sus mentes.

Amu es toda una actriz.

Si les molesta algo en mi narración no duden en decirlo, recibo toda crítica constructiva y también los fangirleos XD


	17. Distanciamiento

**_HOLA... YA SE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO (QUE SORPRESA), PERO COMO RECOMPENSA HOY LE VOY A SUBIR 2 CAPÍTULOS DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y LLOREN AL IGUAL QUE LO HICE YO AL ESCRIBIRLOS._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: Distanciamiento.

-Amu-

Alguien tomo mi hombro y me empezó a sacudir. Por acto de reflejo que he adquirido en este tiempo, aparto de un golpe la mano que me sostenía mientras abro los ojos.

-Auch-

En medio de la penumbra frente a mi logro ver los ojos zafiros de Ikuto, todo mí alrededor esta obscuro, ni se escuchan los pasos de los guardias, solo escucho el ronquido de siempre.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro solo por si acaso; mi garganta duele al hablar.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente, mi cuerpo no puede evitar tambalearse un poco, estoy débil. Comienzo a retroceder alejándome de Ikuto. Él también se pone de pie, me esta siguiendo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- repito, me empiezo a molestar. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de lo que me está habiendo? Manteniéndome aquí, prácticamente casi pierdo la cordura todo este tiempo encerrada.

Choco contra la pared, Ikuto está a solo un paso, mantiene distancia.

Ikuto mira sus zaparos y suspira pesadamente antes de hablar:-Te vengo a explicar por qué estás aquí- levanto la mirada hacia mi rostro.

Suelto una carcajada seca y sarcástica.

-No es necesario que me expliques eso, es obvio ¿no? Mate a ese doctor a sangre fría, soy una asesina- digo encarándolo fría mente.

-No Amu, yo sé que no- se acercó más a mí, esta vez atrapando mi mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pego a la pared.

-Alcance a ver los recuerdos de ese maldito- su mirada se oscureció al recordar los hechos.

-¿Entonces porque tú…? ¿Por qué yo estoy…?- mi mente estaba sacando tantas conclusiones, me siento confundida.

-Tranquila, por eso he venido- él mira hacia atrás asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca. –Amu, mi padre ha estado buscando maneras de matarte, ya no has visto cuando se atrevió a intentar matarte cuando tú estabas inconsciente, también ahora lo del veneno. Creí que era riesgoso mantenerte en mi castillo y sobre todo como mi protegida, mi padre te ve como una de sus peores enemigos y ha estado tratando de convencerme de ello, pero no lo ha logrado- Ikuto tomo mi mano delicadamente y la llevo hasta su pecho –Maldición, como he extrañado tocarte-.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, a pesar de que he estado pensando lo peor de él, yo también he extrañado su toque, pero no se lo admitiría.

-Ikuto, todavía no entiendo, si sabes la verdad, ¿Entonces porque sigo aquí?-

-Mi padre piensa que me ha convencido, es por eso que me he visto en la obligación de mandarte aquí cuando matarte al doctor frente a los guardias, si no lo hacía iba a ser sospechoso-

Así que era eso, ahora comprendo, pero… el daño sigue ahí. Fui prácticamente rota. Por poco y me convento en una muñeca vacía. El daño sigue ahí, nada será igual.

Ikuto me tomo de la nuca y apoyo su frente contra la mía, nos miramos por unos momentos, hasta que suspiramos cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, preciosa- susurro a mi oído.

-Esto me está matando- le susurre.

-A que te refieres exactamente-

-Estar aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Dos meses y medio- me contesto con pesar.

-Maldición, Ikuto, no quiero estar aquí- los ojos me empezaba a arder quería llorar.

-Lo sé, preciosa- Ikuto me empezó a abrazar.

-Sácame de aquí, quiero ser libre, estar aquí me hace mal-

-Eso hare, solo necesito tiempo-

-No se cuanto más resista- me atrajo más hacia él como si temiera perderme.

-Amu eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conocido, tu tienes que resistir, ¿De acuerdo?-

Esta vez fui yo la que lo atrajo más hacia mí… le extrañaba.

-Yo no nací para estar encerrada, Ikuto-

-Nadie está destinado a estar encerrado- susurro.

No me abandones…

-Necesito tiempo para convencer a mi padre- dijo.

No. ¡No!

-¿Y luego yo que?- pregunte dando un paso atrás.

Un silencio abrumador se formó entre nosotros.

-Oh, ya veo, no tienes idea- dije interpretando su silencio –Se acabó, ya no pienso esperar.

Le di la espalda y me senté en el rincón más lejano a Ikuto.

-Amu, yo…-

-Ya basta, haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo… solo lárgate de aquí-.

Sin decir más Ikuto se fue.

* * *

INFO: TENGO DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES DE INVIERNO ASÍ QUE MI META ES TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR EL FIC EN ESTE TIEMPO, YA QUE ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO AÑO DE ESCUELA Y LUEGO IRÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y ESO ME VA A DEJAR SIN TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTO QUE AMO TANTO COMO A USTEDES. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAS A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTO.

LAS AMO


	18. Amistad

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ TIENEN EL SEGUNDO CAP DEL DÍA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: Amistad.

La aburrida y asfixiante rutina se vio corrompida por un ataque de guerra, los guardias dejaron sus posiciones para poder defender a la familia real, los demás reos y yo vimos una clara oportunidad de escapar.

Uno de ellos comenzó a congelar los barrotes, los demás hombres también lo comenzaron a hacer, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente como para derribarlos. Coloque mis manos sobre los barrotes de mi celada y le empecé a aplicar calor, no tardo mucho como para que estos comenzaran a ceder, los molde para que mi cuerpo pudiera caber y así escapar.

Al salir de la celda comencé a caminar en búsqueda de la salida.

-Libérame se lo ruego- hice oídos sordos y continúe machinando – ¡Por favor!-.

Tenía que aprender a ser menos compasiva porque me voltee.

Todos los prisioneros me miraban.

-Aléjense de los barrotes- les dije, al principio algunos dudaron pero finalmente todos retrocedieron. Concentre mie energía y lance una ráfaga de fuego que pasara por los barrotes de las celdas, tarde unos momentos hasta que el metal comenzó a ceder. –Bien, creo que ya se las pueden arreglar solos- los hombres no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a moldear el metal para escapar –pero esto no les va a salir gratis. Me deben un gran favor-.

Sin esperar respuesta fui en la búsqueda de la salida, ya sabía el camino de cierta forma, ya que no me vendaron los ojos al traerme aquí, así que tenía una idea de cómo salir. Comencé a subir escaleras lo más rápido posible, me encontré pocos guardias en el camino a la salida, no fueron un problema ya que pasaba desapercibida o simplemente los noqueaba. Al llegar a la puerta de la salida la cantidad de luz era un tanto cegadora, de aquí en adelante es donde más precavida tenía que ser. La puerta de repente se abrió, rápidamente me oculte en las sombras; pero en vez de ver a algún guardia vi a May, traía una capa negra puesta, parecía perdida, miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo.

-¿May?- la llame.

Ella volteo hacia donde estaba, en su rostro apareció una dulce sonrisa, sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia mí, tomo mis manos y me entrego un bolso, luego me dio un breve pero afectuoso abrazo.

-Qué bueno que has logrado escapar, yo venía para hacerlo, pero me alegro que te me hayas adelantado. Guarda este bolso, Amu. Es momento de que te saque de aquí- me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera, comenzamos correr en medio de todo en caos que estaba ocurriendo, lograba ver los guardias luchar contra personas del ejercito del verano.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?- le pregunte a May.

-No hay tiempo ahora, solo corre- me dijo jalando más fuerte.

Mi cuerpo no estaba en el mejor estado y mucho menos en este último tiempo y eso lo estaba notando al comenzar cansarme. Mis pasos se volvieron un poco más lentos y eso lo noto May.

-Vamos resiste, solo falta un poco más- me dijo.

El caos a mi alrededor era impresionante, cuerpos de personas en el suelo, no sabría decir si están muertas o solo malheridas, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción; ataques de hielo y fuego iban y venían, al igual los choques de espadas y que decir de los agudos gritos de dolor y furia.

Comenzamos a correr por callejones donde la luz no lograba alcanzar con totalidad, note que ya habíamos salido del castillo y nos dirigíamos al pueblo, May bajo el ritmo, permitiéndome tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, ella me llevo a una casa pequeña y que pareciera que en cualquier momento se iría debajo de lo frágil que se veía, al entrar me sentó en una silla y tomo el bolso que ella me había pasado, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar en él, saco unas prendas de ropa y luego lo volvió a cerrar, puso las prensas sobre mi regazo.

-Toma, colócate esto ahora, te va a proteger del frio- me dijo con decisión. Rápidamente me quite las mugrosas prendas que traía y me coloque las pantis y un pantalón ceñido negro que era impermeable, una polera de manga larga, sobre ella un chaleco de lana blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo allí afuera May?- pregunte mientras me vestía, ella estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

-Hay un ataque de los reinos Verano y Primavera- se alejó de la ventano y se acercó mí, tomo de la mesita que estaba junto a mí un par botas largas de color negro –Colócatelas-.

Las tome rápidamente y me las puse. Ella se puso detrás de mí, tomo mi cabello y lo comenzó a peinar. Extrañaba los mimos de May, ella era tan delicada conmigo, me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña.

-May, ¿Por qué me ayudas?- le pregunte.

Ella soltó una leve risa, mientras comenzaba a trenzar mi cabello ella dijo:-Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Tu haz sido la única que ha visto en mi algo más que una sirvienta de baja clase, tu… tu eres la única que me ha tratado como una amiga- cuando termino con mi pelo, se volvió a acercar a la ventana –Ya es hora, Amu, sígueme-.

Me levente, tome el bolso y seguía May al exterior, más personas peleando entre ellas. Volvimos a correr, no tenía idea de adonde me llevaba May, pero confiaba en ella.

-Oye, no es esa la princesa Amu- escuche la voz de una hombre.

-Sí, es ella, hay que atraparla- voltee la vista por un momento y ambos hombres de la guardia del inverno venían detrás de nosotras.

-May nos siguen, me descubrieron- le dije.

Ella apuro el paso, pasamos por varios callejones, hasta que se detuvo en un callejón sin salida.

-Espero haber ganado un poco de tiempo- miro hacia los lados –Kukai, sal ahora, rápido-.

Un chico de cabello café y ojos vedes salió de una de las paredes, vestido con una chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos de distintos tonos de café.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto él. Su voz era como gruesa y con un toque alegre.

-Sí, pero hay que darse prisa, nos están siguiendo-

-A tus órdenes- respondió el chico.

Él pasó lentamente su mano por la pared formando en ella una incandescente luz azul. Yo estaba cada vez con más dudas, todo lo que estaba viendo era nueva y extraño para mí.

-May ¿Qué es esto?-

-Está haciendo un portal- me contesto.

La mire sorprendida.

-Con que allí está la mocosa- los tres volteamos hacia la voz, eran los guardias.

-Kukai, tú no te detengas- le dijo May.

-Ya casi lo tengo- le contesto él.

-¡Se quieren escapar, mata a la mocosa!- le dijo un guardia al otro.

Cada uno formo en su mano una lanza de hielo, yo no me iba a dejar estar así como así, concentre mi energía en una bola de fuego.

-Ya está- dijo Kukai mirando el portal, yo también lo mire, la luz había sido remplazada por espejo.

-¡Estas muerta!- gritaron los guardias, ambas lanzas iban hacia mí.

Lance mi energía pero esta solo basto para destruir una de las lanzas.

-O no- susurro Kukai a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo había quedado en shock, el tiempo había comenzado a pasar más lento, ya no tenía más fuerza ni tiempo como para formar otra bola de fuego o algo parecido, pero May rápidamente me empujó hacia Kukai, al caer en sus brazos vi que él tenía la cara pálida y horrorizada, miraba algo que estaba detrás de mí, lentamente voltee.

-¡MAAAAAYY!- grite su nombre horrorizada, ella estaba tendida en el suelo con una enorme lanza de hielo clavada en su pecho –MAY, ¡NOO!- no paraba de gritar, forceje para que Kukai me dejara ir, pero él me sujeto firme contra el –MAY ABRE TUS OJOS, ¡MAY!- no paraba de forcejear, May intento respirar pero solo conseguía ahogarse con su propia sangre –MAY, POR FAVOR- comencé a llorar de rabia y frustración.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro con decisión a Kukai, dándole a entender algo con la mirada.

-Tenemos que irnos- me dijo llevándome con el hacia el portal, yo no dejaba de forcejear.

Mi May, mi querida May… ya estaba muerta… había dado su vida por mí.

* * *

AAAAA QUE PENA.

QUE MALA QUE SOY. NO ME MATEN, YA DE POR SI ME SIENTO MAL. MAYYY. *corre a una esquina a llorar*

déjenme reviews para compartir el dolor :'(


	19. El reino perdido

**Capítulo 19: El reino perdido.**

-Amu, levántate- la voz de Kukai me despertó.

Me encontraba acostada en el suelo y Kukai estaba de pie frente a mí y una muchedumbre de gente nos rodeaba, hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos de la misma forma que Kukai, con pendas de ropas con distintos tonos de café, algunos me miraban con temor y miedo, otros con enojo, los niños me miraban con curiosidad. Volví a mí mirar a Kukai, me hizo un signo con la cabeza que me levantara. Con lentitud me levante.

-Abran paso- se alzó la voz desde atrás de la muchedumbre.

La gente miro atrás y de inmediato se separaron para formar un camino.

Kukai miro hacia ese lugar y su mirada se ilumino.

-Señora Lozare- dijo Kukai alegre.

-Haz vuelto Kukai- dijo la mujer.

Era una mujer de mayor edad, sus cabellos castaños estaban entremezclados con cabellos plateados donados por la edad, su postura era un tanto encorvada, llevaba un vestido largo y grueso de color café, era de estatura baja, no tendría más de un metro cincuenta, su paso era lento pero firme, su seño era serio pero el ver a Kukai este se transformó en uno amable.

Cuando estuvo al alcance de Kukai él se inclinó y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo, en ese momento la anciana se percató de que me encontraba aquí. Ella parto a Kukai y se acercó a mí. No sabía que decirle, como saludarla, era intimidante.

Ella me miro a los ojos, era como si estuviera viendo toda mi vida y mis pensamientos, así que era eso a lo que se referían las demás cuando decían que los ancianos tomaban experiencia y podían ver todo con una mirada, era impresionante y aterrador. Pero ella algo vio en mí que no le pareció correcto porque frunció el ceño, sentí un dolor terrible en mi vientre, caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor, gritaba de dolor, era agonizante, la anciana me miraba con rencor.

-Señora Lozare, deténgase, por favor- Kukai le sostuvo su brazo.

-No, ella es una traidora, se relacionó con el príncipe del invierno, tienen una relación íntima- dijo la anciana.

Se formó un gran murmullo en la muchedumbre. Yo seguía gritando de dolor.

-¡Que le pasa anciana! ¡Cómo se atreve a criticarme sin conocerme! ¡Kukai detenla, sino la voy a lastimar!- espete con rabia y dolor.

-Señora Lozare, ya basta, May me la confió, May me pidió que la trajera aquí- le dijo Kukai.

-¿May?- la mujer desvió la mirada de mí y fue hacia Kukai. Cuando quito su mirada de mí el dolor que sentía en mi vientre se calmó.

Me senté en el suelo hasta que el dolor disminuyera por completo. Estaba completamente confundida, no sabía dónde me encontraba, ni quienes eran eras personas y con suerte conocía a Kukai un poco, estaba débil y ahora también furiosa.

Kukai le empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la huida del reino del invierno, incluyendo la muerte de May. Él me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Kukai- el me miro -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el reino del Otoño-

-Pero, había sido eliminado por el reino del invierno- le respondí.

-Eso es lo que les hicimos creer- hablo la anciana.

Ahora que lo pienso ya van dos reinos que me han atacado apenas piso su terreno, el de inverno y ahora éste, vaya bienvenida.


	20. Unidas por la venganza

Capítulo 20: Unidas por la venganza.

La anciana Lozare nos llevó a Kukai y a mí por los conductos subterráneos, la muchedumbre se dispersó, Kukai y la anciana mantenían una amena conversación, mientras que yo con esfuerzo mantenía su ritmo-luego de semejante paliza- seguimos caminado hasta que la anciana llamo a una joven llamada Rima.

-Rima lleva a la señorita a alguna habitación- le mando la anciana a la joven, de cierta forma de burló cuando pronunció la palabra señorita.

-Claro, señora Lozare- la joven la hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que la siguiera.

Sin perder más tiempo la seguí.

Al llegar a una de las habitaciones Rima sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves, eligió una de ellas y la introdujo en la cerradura, al abrir la puerta en el interior había una cama de una plaza y un armario.

-Discúlpanos por no tener mayores comodidades- me dijo Rima.

-No te preocupes, no puedo ni imaginar lo que han tenido que pasar, después de lo del reino del invierno- entre a la habitación y me senté en la cama mientras que esta crujía por el peso -¿Te puedo pedir un favor Rima?-

Ella asintió.

Su estatura era baja y tenía un hermoso y largo pelo rubio.

-Quiero que llames a la señora Lozare-.

-De acuerdo- salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Pase unos diez minutos mirando a mí alrededor mientras esperaba, me encontraba todavía un poco confundida, con una angustia y furia enorme después de la muerte de May.

Le quería explicar a la anciana lo que en verdad sucedió en el reino del invierno. El rechinar de la puerta me indicó que la anciana ya había llegado.

-Que es lo que quieres niña-.

-Le quiero aclarar las dudas que pueda tener de mi tiempo en el reino del invierno-.

-¿Y si me estas mintiendo?-.

\- Eso ya dependerá de usted anciana-.

-Bien, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta el reino del invierno?-.

-En realidad no estaba en mis planes llegar allá, yo huía de mi reino después de la muerte de mi padre, en el camino caí inconsciente y unos aldeanos del reino del invierno me rescataron de morir de hipotermia, ellos no sabían quién era yo, pero entre en pánico, salí corriendo entonces los guardias me identificaron y me raptaron, llevándome ante el príncipe-.

-Mmm… pero al parecer eso ni te desagrado, ya que fuiste con él a la fiesta de los reinos, como su novia-

-Así fue, pero era la nuca manera de poder ver otra vez a mi familia y decir que estaba bien a pesar de que estuviera supuesta mente del lado del enemigo, fue una decisión dura, les tuve que mentir acerca de todo, mi madre me rechazo y todo mi reino también-

-¿Qué paso con May? ¿Cómo la conociste?-

De nuevo el nudo en la garganta se volvió a formar, mi May.

-May era mi asistente personal, pero era mucho más que eso, ella era mi más querida amiga, ella me protegió cuando me encontraba en las peores situaciones. Ella me ayudó a escapar, dando su vida para ello-

-Y la pregunta más importante, Amu. ¿Tu amas al príncipe Ikuto?-

La anciana no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos, después de tanto tiempo compartido con la tal vez alguna vez pude llegar a quererlo. Pero después de que estuve en prisión ese sentimiento desapareció.

Bajando la mirada le conteste a la anciana.

-No anciana, no lo amo-

A la mañana siguiente Rima entro a la habitación, me dijo que la siguiera. La fui siguiéndola por los conductos subterráneos hasta que llegamos a una puerta más grande que las demás y de un color mostaza.

-Entra- me dijo Rima, antes de dejarme sola frente a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una mujer de cabellos castaños y cobrizos, llevaba puesta una túnica de color café, sus ojos iguales a los de May, un lindo color avellana.

-Amu-su voz era ligeramente gruesa -Adelante, pasa-.

La habitación en la que me encontraba a comparación de las demás era mucho mejor, a pesar de las paredes agrietadas todas ellas tenían valiosas reliquias de este reino, en el centro junto a la mujer de cabellos castaños se hallaba una mesa de te y cinco asientos, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba un gran retrato de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño claro, y unos ojos cafés muy oscuros, las facciones de su cara eran muy femeninas y llevaba un largo vestido color mostaza con detalles cafés, pero a pesar de tal belleza su mirada expresaba un gran desdén.

Cuando la mujer se aclaró la garganta me di cuenta que me había quedado parada frente a la entrada de la habitación. La mujer se sentó y dio palmadas a asiento junto a ella...

No la hice esperar más y fui a sentarme junto a ella cuando lo hice me tomo de la mano y si esperar más me dijo:

-Necesito tu ayuda, Amu. Tú tienes cierta influencia en los demás reinos y más importante que eso. Tú conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros el reino del invierno-

-Wow, espera estas llendo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera sé quién eres-

Un rojo un intenso apareció en sus mejillas.

-me disculpó, la verdad yo no soy así realmente, pero es que estoy llegando a mi límite… déjame empezar de cero.-

-Está bien-

-Bienvenida al reino del otoño, yo soy Anne, la reina-

-Supongo que ya sabes quién soy, y que la anciana ya te ha puesto al corriente de lo que le dije-.

-Sí, ella me lo contó, quiero disculparme por la actitud de la señora Lozare, ella tiene cierta habilidad para conocer el pasado de la gente con solo mirarla a los ojos, además es bastante impulsiva y sobre protectora-

Solté una risa incomoda.

-Princesa, en este momento no creo que me encuentre en la mejor posición con los demás reinos-

Anne me tomo de la mano y nos miramos, su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

-Amu, voy a vengar la muerte de May-


End file.
